Eternity
by Saun
Summary: What does the future hold for Haruka & Michiru? Drawn from anime, manga and Sera Myu. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Eternity by Saun harukalovesmichiru at website: destinedcouple dot com Haruka and Michiru Rated: PG-13 Prologue

A young woman made her way through the park. A particularly strong breeze blew the silken curtain of her hair and she reached a delicate hand up and smoothed a few tendrils from her face. Michiru had finished a hour and a half early and was making her way to the place where her blonde partner would know to find her.

"Michiru-san!"

The elegant woman tucked an errant curl behind her ear. A smile stole over her perfect features.

"Usagi-chan,"she acknowledged.

The blonde haired girl skidded to a halt. "Is Haruka-san with you?"

"No, Haruka won't be here to pick me up for a while yet."The elegant woman smiled warmly. "Would you like to keep me company until she arrives?"

Usagi nodded eagerly.

"Let's find a place to sit, ne?"

"Hai!"

A short time later Usagi lay staring up at the blue sky with her head in Michiru's lap.

"Michiru-san?"

"Hai?"the elegant violinist was gently undoing the trademark buns.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Of course. It is my duty to be concerned about the future"  
Michiru offered up the pat reply. She absently ran fingers through her Princess' bangs.

"I don't mean that future."

"Oh?"

"I mean a future with Haruka-san."

"If I were allowed to dream of such things." She sighed softly. "I would want to live in a house by the seashore with Haruka."

"Would you have children?"

"It's not possible Usagi-chan."Michiru lightly touched the Princess' nose, ignoring the soft pang of yearning in her heart.

"But if you could?"the blonde persisted.

"If we could, then yes, I would love to have children with Haruka, but we do have Hotaru and that is more than we had ever hoped for."

"Hai." Usagi's thoughts drifted to her future daughter and her best friend. "Michiru-san?"

"Hai, koneko -chan?"Michiru answered tenderly, borrowing Haruka's nickname for the girl.

Usagi looked up at her. "What would your house look like?"

Michiru sighed internally but decided to indulge the girl's curiosity. She took out a pencil and pad and lightly sketched her dream home. It wasn't large, but it was two stories.

Usagi sat up to watch the artist's vision take shape. Michiru put her heart into the drawing, under her skilled pencil tiny details sprang to life.

"Suuugoi," Usagi whispered reverently. Wide blue eyes drank in everything. "What are those?"

"Sea gulls,"the aqua haired woman informed her princess. "I don't think I could stand to live very far from the ocean."

"Mh."Usagi nodded quickly, her expression joyful.

After a few more minutes, she stopped, satisfied with the sketch.

"It's beautiful, Michiru-san."

The artist smiled. She glanced over at the image with longing, wishing again for its seemingly impossible happy future before setting aside her sketchpad. She gestured for Usagi to lie back down and returned to braiding the younger woman's hair.

The warm sunlight combined with the gentle movement of Michiru's hands brought a powerful urge to sleep. Having no need to fight it, Usagi was soon lightly dozing on the edge of the artist's skirt.

A flurry of petals cascaded down tickling her face and Usagi wriggled slightly, before opening her eyes.

"Haruka-san!"She smiled brightly at the sandy blonde who stood over them.

Usagi's impossibly long hair was now woven around her head like a crown. She looked very much like the Princess she was.

Michiru looked up at Haruka lovingly.

"Our princess is growing up."

"So I see."Haruka's teal eyes were wide.

"Usako?"an unsure voice asked.

Haruka turned to see Mamoru behind her.

"Mamo-chan!"The princess flung herself into her fiancée's arms. With a few waves they were on their way.

Haruka offered a hand and helped Michiru to her feet. The violinist brushed out her skirt. Haruka retrieved her case.

"So you spent the afternoon with Odango?"

Michiru gave a rueful chuckle. "Hai."

"What did you talk about?"Haruka was curious.

"Silly things."Michiru said dismissively.

Haruka nodded. "After everything... she can still be so childlike sometimes."Her low voice held a note of wonder.  
"Hai."Michiru whispered with a nod before she switched gears into Michiru-mama. It was all right to indulge in dreams with Usagi for a little while, but in the present she had responsibilities. Hard responsibilities sometime, but she also had her family so she was content. "We'd better pick up something for dinner before Hotaru gets home. She needs to eat more than just packs of rice candy"  
After all, even Setsuna didn't know the exact future, only possibilities. It was their duty to work toward bringing the best of those to fruition, whatever the cost.

Author's Notes: This fic is done, well almost, my editor won't let me see it, but here's a sneak peek at the next chapter that will be posted as soon as she deigns to let me have it back:

The sound of booted feet echoed down the corridor as she raced through the palace. Once in the senshi wing she turned. Her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest. When she reached the large ornate doors she skidded to a stop. The suite was open, inviting visitors. The guest slipped inside and her heart skipped a beat.

"It's true then!" she exclaimed in anguish.

Please review. It spurs on editors and fanfic writers alike. 


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of booted feet echoed down the corridor as she raced through the palace. Once in the senshi wing she turned. Her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest. When she reached the large ornate doors, she skidded to a stop. The suite was open, inviting visitors.  
The runner slipped inside and her heart skipped a beat.

"It's true then!" she exclaimed in anguish. "You're leaving!"

Surprised, Uranus looked up from the book she was glancing through.  
Then her lips quirked softly and she placed it in the box at her side.

"Hai."

"No! You can't go!" Sailor Io hurled herself at the much older blonde,  
catching Uranus around the waist.

"Oi." The blonde smiled again and patted the girl on the shoulder,  
allowing herself to be squeezed. There were sounds of several more footsteps outside and then more worried faces appeared.

"Is it true?"

By then Io was weeping into Uranus' fuku. She looked up to deliver a choked response. "They're leaving."

"Ohhh." The girls sighed as one, their eyes wide.

Neptune glided gracefully out of the bedroom where she had been packing for both of them. With concern she took in the sight of the crying girl.

"Uranus?" she questioned softly.

"Neptune-sama, are you really going to step down?" asked Sailor Miranda.

"Hai. It's time for us to go. We're not getting any younger." She smiled sweetly at the cluster of young senshi. "Won't you come in"  
Hesitantly they filed in and stood at respectful attention.

Io looked up into affectionate teal eyes. "Please don't go, Sempai"  
She sniffled.

Uranus tapped her lightly on the forehead with her palm. "Baka. We're not dying."

"I know," the girl answered miserably. One of the other soldiers began to sniffle slightly and the teal-eyed senshi shot her partner a helpless look.

"We really could use your help," Neptune said, putting them to work packing smaller items.

Uranus was relieved to be allowed to return to her own packing. She loved the girls, but she could feel herself pulling away, getting ready for the inevitable separation from the senshi life that had grown familiar.

"Will you miss it?" Neptune asked quietly, wrapping her arms around Uranus.  
The blonde smiled and lightly shook her head; the expression in her catlike eyes was mellow. Over the years she had learned that home was wherever Neptune was. Whether they were huddled together in a cave,  
bruised and battered, or in a sumptuous palace as the diplomatic guests to a far off solar system. As long as her lover was with her.  
she was home.

There were so many senshi now, Uranus mused. It had begun with the asteroid senshi. Then over the years as the universe had matured under Serenity's hand of peace, more and more celestial bodies incarnated their power. Now there were enough senshi that those who had long served the kingdom could have a chance to enjoy all that they had sacrificed to achieve. At one point their battle had seemed endless, but now there was hope for a future for them... a future without bloodshed.

"Do you think we'll need storage for anything?" Neptune worried.  
"Pluto said everything would be taken care of." Uranus turned and tipped Neptune's chin up, wanting to look into her lovely blue eyes.  
The blonde leaned closer intending to steal a quick kiss, but a crash interrupted them.

"Gomen nasai, Neptune-sama!" The violinist's jewelry box lay open with its sparkling contents scattered across the floor.

Neptune knelt and began to pick up the pieces. "It's all right,  
Tethys-chan," she consoled the stricken girl.

Uranus looked at the mess. "Oi. I think it's almost dinner time."

The young senshi nodded and made their way slowly out the door. A few lingered and the blonde bit back an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll be coming to the dining hall tonight." she reassured the girls.

Uranus then went to her partner's side and together they put the chest back in order.

A week later, they knelt on one knee before the queen. Serenity smiled tenderly down on their inclined heads.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, I hereby release you of active service to the crown."

Neptune reached out her gloved hand, sliding it home in her partner's.  
Uranus squeezed lightly. They allowed their transformations to wear away into simple casual wear and rose.

Michiru hugged her liege warmly. "If you ever need us... you know we'll be here." The queen pulled back and smiled.

"We know."

Haruka was then pounced upon by her queen who held on so long that the blonde was afraid she didn't intend to let go. When the elegant woman who had once been Tsukino Usagi pulled back her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Haruka lightly kissed her on the forehead and looked into her watery blue eyes. "Be strong, koneko. We believe in you."

"Hai," the woman answered and drew herself up. Endymion smiled at his wife and bowed smartly to Haruka and Michiru, who returned the acknowledgment.

Behind them, they heard a muffled sob as Saturn finally gave in to tears. She was used to having her parents nearby. Sailor Moon had a comforting arm wrapped around her. The pink haired senshi looked no less distressed. The couple walked forward and in turn embraced their daughter.

Michiru promised to write often and Haruka murmured fatherly words of encouragement, holding the girl's shoulders.

It took a moment but Saturn drew herself up, her chin trembling slightly. Then she dropped her head in a deep bow that she held while several teardrops hit the marble floor, but when she came up she was smiling.

Haruka returned the smile and gently brought the girl's chin up. Her violet eyes shone. This girl had taught them so much about faith Haruka mused. Their child had believed in Sailor Moon during even the darkest hours, as had Haruka herself, but to have this little beacon in their life had helped reaffirm the other Outer senshi's own belief.

"No more tears. You've cried enough this week." She knew Hotaru had a tender heart.

"But you're leaving." Hotaru's voice was a little shaky.

"We'll be back." Michiru whispered. "We'll definitely be back to visit." She winked.

Michiru tucked her arm into the crook of Haruka's elbow. Several rows of sailor suited young women waved to them as they started to make their way out of the palace.

"Wait! Ura...Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" The queen's voice suddenly sounded much younger as she repeated the long unused names of her friends. "We have a gift for you." A page quickly darted forward with a velvet cushion. Neo Queen Serenity picked up two sets of keys and bestowed a set to each woman.

Haruka flushed a bit. "You don't have to give us anything."

"I know, but I wanted to."

They looked at the queen's face and into Usagi-chan's warm blue eyes.  
Together they bowed.

Outside, they saw an exact replica of Haruka's trademark yellow Toyota.  
The blonde's face lit in a smile and testing her intuition she slid the key home into the lock.

Michiru turned sensing something in the breeze. Setsuna was behind them with a mysterious smile of her face, her dark green hair fanning out behind her in the wind.

"Pluto," she acknowledged with a smile.

"No need to be so formal."

They were glad to see her. When they had established Crystal Tokyo,  
Pluto had returned to the time gate and in going about their regular duties their paths rarely crossed.

"I came to give you this." The senshi of time offered a piece of parchment paper. "Directions to your new accommodations."

"Nothing like waiting until the last minute," Haruka teased, while looking on curiously as Michiru unfolded the map.

"Timing is everything," Setsuna quipped, with a small smile on her face. She bowed politely and turned to go, but Michiru caught her hand and in seconds they were embracing.

"I'm going to miss you." The violinist's voice was choked with emotion. When she pulled back tears sparked in her eyes. Setsuna was sniffling also. It had been years since they'd lived together but the bonds were still strong. Haruka embraced her friend.

"Take care," she whispered, her voice lower than usual.

Garnet eyes twinkled as the time guardian forced a wavering smile.  
"I'll see you soon."

The blonde slid behind the wheel and she couldn't suppress a thrill of excitement as the engine roared to life.

They pulled away and Michiru waved to Setsuna until the other woman disappeared from sight.

Michiru was delicately blotting at her pinkened nose and the blonde drove in silence. She followed the direction to the edge of Crystal Tokyo's suburbs, almost to the coastline. From there she turned down a shady lane full of large old trees that cast a shade over the road.

"What's the house number?" Michiru asked after she had disposed of her tissue. They passed several large homes before coming to the end of the street. Haruka maneuvered the new car down a side road and they came into a clearing where stood a large white house. Through the parted trees you could just glimpse the inviting blue of the sea.

"Oh." Michiru gasped her hands flying to her mouth as tears again sparked in her eyes.

It was an exact replica of the house on the tiny stained piece of paper the violinist had kept for years before it had finally been destroyed.

When Haruka glanced at her lover she found Michiru smiling brightly like a woman much younger. They both recognized the queen's hand in this gift.

"Tadaima," Haruka said in a low voice.

"Finally." Michiru breathed a sigh of happiness.

There was a card on the kitchen table and Michiru's eyes filled anew with tears when she read it. She pulled out another tissue and pressed her fingers to the corners of her eyes trying to stop her tears.

"My mascara." The cosmetics queen mourned.

Haruka's eyes were warm. "Too late. You already look like a panda," she teased.

Michiru handed over the tender note from their queen and suddenly it was the blonde who was having trouble swallowing the sudden knot in her throat.

They inspected their new home. All of their clothes had been unpacked and hung neatly in the closet while their more personal items still remained undisturbed in their suitcases. Together they set about putting their house in order. The weeks that followed were full of unpacking and long hours of arranging before Michiru finally had things the way she wanted them.

It was a bright morning a few months later when, Haruka slipped out of bed and went into her closet. With sure movements she took out the small box adorned with the royal jeweler's crest. Popping it open she removed something and returned to the bed, crouching beside Michiru's sleeping form. She had thought long and hard about how to do this. Should she make a big production? If she suggested a fancy dinner in town that would only alert her intuitive mate that something was afoot.

Michiru's hair was draped across the pillow showing her slender neck and the curve of her collarbone. Unable to resist the urge the blonde lightly kissed her lover's temple. Michiru's hand lay curled beside her on the pillow and Haruka took it in her own and for a moment their fingers laced before Haruka made a deft movement. Michiru lightly squeezed in her sleep. Haruka pulled the hand up and planted a soft kiss on her love's palm before retreating downstairs.  
Haruka padded to the kitchen and made coffee. She thought about having some but decided that her stomach didn't need the extra acid. She had been all right, but now the waiting that was killing her. Hearing the faint sounds of Michiru stirring, she rose to take a mug from the cupboard and prepare the coffee the way she knew Michiru liked it.  
What would Michiru think? That it was unnecessary? It was, but then again... The thought of proclaiming her love in front of a room full of people was enough to make Haruka flush and her heart throb in her chest. Confessing wasn't any easier for her now than it had been millennia ago. However, when she examined the years that had passed she felt that it was due time to properly marry the one who held her heart. But did Michiru feel the same?  
Her face showed no signs of her inner turmoil as she stirred in a little cream.

Michiru awoke with a sigh. Her head was pillowed on her arm and she was facing the window. Sunlight streamed through and made a little pattern on the thick cream carpet. The violinist stretched and pulled the cover over her cool shoulder. Thus snuggled she thought about the coming day. She needed to practice her violin and do a little shopping. Perhaps she could have lunch at her favorite little cafe downtown. She thought there were some new neighbors moving in down the lane that led to their secluded new home. She definitely wanted to take a gift and say hello. She wondered what Haruka had planned.  
Feeling warm inside from more than just the blanket she slid her feet out from under the coverlet and perched on the edge of the bed until she could pull on her robe. Haruka was already up and gone - probably for her morning jog. They really had settled into a nice routine here she thought with a smile.

The artist went into the bathroom and was shaking out her sleep tousled curls when a flash in the mirror caught her attention. Michiru leaned forward looking in the glass when she realized the shimmer came from her left hand. She glanced down at the glittering ring on her finger. Shocked, for a moment all she could do was stare. It was absolutely beautiful. The deep blue green of the aquamarine was offset by the gleam of the embracing platinum band. A wash of emotion flooded Michiru's chest and she brought the ring to her mouth and lightly pressed her lips to the stone.

"Haruka," she whispered.

She wondered why her lover had given her a gift like this. It wasn't their anniversary or her birthday. Her stomach fluttered as she again looked at the ring.

"Like an excited child," she said somewhat chidingly to her reflection, before pulling her hair up into a loose knot.

She caught the smell of freshly brewed coffee and her stomach murmured its hunger. Michiru swept out of the bathroom and down the steps.  
Haruka was at the breakfast table with her back to the violinist.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind and kissed just behind her ear.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." she murmured.

Haruka gave a sigh of relief. "You like it."

Michiru gave a warm giggle. "Hai. It's so beautiful." she lifted her slender hand and she and Haruka stared together at the winking stone.  
The odd placement again struck Michiru and she pulled away still contemplating her hand.

"Like an engagement ring," Michiru said with a small smile as she made her way toward the coffeepot. Haruka's eyes were innocent as she intercepted her lover with a cup.

"Hai. Like an engagement ring."

Michiru's eyes met Haruka's now serious ones and she paused mid-sip,  
her eyes widening.

She set the mug on the drain board and cupped Haruka's face kissing the blonde's lips once then again and again. Haruka came up for air after a particularly intense kiss.

"Yes?"

"Yes." This was punctuated with more sweet kisses.

Sailor Saturn trudged back to her quarters. She was sweaty and tired from glaive practice. Now even if she couldn't throw an energy based attack, she was a lethal force in battle. That was one thing Haruka had taught her: always be prepared. Back in the confines of her room she let her transformation wear off and the glaive vanished to wait in razor sharp readiness until she called for it. Hotaru had started her shower and went back to pick a change of clothes when she noticed the vellum envelope. Immediately she recognized Michiru's elegant script.  
Excited she tore it open to reveal a letter from her parents. Three pages were full of maternal care.

"Don't forget to eat. Are you taking your calcium supplements"  
A fourth page in neat precise handwriting was full of some light teasing and more practical worries.

"Are you training hard enough? Remember not to lose your edge"  
She laughed reading Haruka's concern for her safety behind the abrupt warnings. Yes, these were her parents - two of them anyway. Michiru told her about the new house and had included a pressed flower to show her how beautiful the garden was. The best parts were the small illustrations around the edges of a tiny scowling Haruka-papa doing the bidding of a happily smiling Michiru-mama. After drinking in every word, she realized that she'd been wasting water. With a last glance she rose and a small card fluttered from her hand and landed on the floor. Hotaru stooped and picked it up.

"Save the date," she read. Her violet eyes widened with surprise and joy. There was a phone number on the back and she threw herself across the bed and grabbed her hand set. Fingers flying she managed to dial the right number.

"Moshi moshi."

"You're getting married!" Hotaru breathlessly exclaimed.

Michiru's laughter carried across the line.  
"Are you surprised?"

The younger woman thought about some of the tender expressions she'd seen Haruka send Michiru's direction when the other woman wasn't looking. "Not really." She answered truthfully.

"No?" Michiru's voice dropped conspiratorially. "Well I am!"

They laughed together.

"Have you told Setsuna-mama yet?" Hotaru grimaced as she realized how easily the old moniker slipped off her tongue.

Michiru ignored it - if she had noticed at all. "She probably already knows." The violist wryly observed.

"Hai." Hotaru agreed. It was hard to get anything over on Pluto these days. A sudden rush of happiness for her two parents overcame her.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"I bet you have everything already planned out." Hotaru teased.

"Well not yet. I was waiting for the bridesmaid's luncheon to finalize all of the details," the violinist shared.

"Oh." Hotaru's curiosity got the better of her. "When is that?"

"Whenever you and Setsuna can find time for one!"

"I get to be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course, silly, who else would I ask?"

"I get to be bridesmaid!"

Michiru promised to call as soon as she had spoken with Pluto. Hotaru hung up feeling elated and then with chagrin she realized the water was still running in the bathroom. Throwing off her clothes she raced to finish her shower because as soon as she was done she was going to find Chibi-Usa and tell her best friend just what her adoptive parents were up to now.

Author's Notes: Ok, yes, I have covered this material before. But I write in a multiverse due to some Star Trek influence.Infinite Possibilities in Infinite Combinations. Yes, I am a geek and proud of it

I have gotten them engaged before, However, the myu and time have made me re-think some things. While I like Unity and feel I did the anime justice, I now want to play with the manga and the Myu tempered by the anime... perhaps a tiny dash of PGSM for Makoto. I really think this story turned out well. H&M are more firmly fleshed out in my mind.

Also it is almost my birthday (9 more days!!)and this year I mentioned in passing to my editor that I really love reviews and that I hoped I'd get some on this fic. So out of love coughcoughpowertripcoughcough she has decided not to give me new chapters to post until I get several reviews on the most recent.  
Which is sweet and funny.. .but I want to post the whole thing  
So please please help me ransom the fic by reviewing.

The other things I want for my birthday: an insulated coffee mug, a sweat shirt, book store gift cards...Nao-san �.�  
  
Tethys, Io and Miranda are moons of Saturn, Jupiter, and Uranus respectively.  
I had Haruka kiss Michiru's palm because I was referencing the episode where they told Usagi-tachi that a kiss to the palm is indicative of a request. Kudos if you got that on your own. 


	3. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Michiru was up early and full of energy. She went downstairs and made herself some toast with a low calorie, no fat butter. Thanks to current technology it tasted just like the real thing. She sat down at the kitchen table with some preserves and tea. Already shivering slightly, the violinist quickly coated her toast with the sweet confection and took her breakfast and magazines back upstairs. Happily ensconced in her nice warm bed, the artist turned on the table lamp and proceeded to pore over her many magazines on wedding and receptions.

An arm snaked out from under the covers and wrapped around her waist. Haruka pulled herself closer, contentedly resting her head against Michiru's hip. One teal eye slowly opened, once she became aware of the suspicious munching.

"Are you eating in bed?" The blonde raised her head to look incredulously at her fiancée.

Michiru didn't answer. She only licked the butter off her thumb as she flipped a page with her other hand.

Haruka rolled onto her back and admired her lover's delicate profile. Michiru turned to look at her and then lightly kissed Haruka just where the blonde's shoulder met her neck. She was rewarded with a soft intake of breath.

"Now I have crumbs on my neck," the reclining woman teased sleepily.

"Oops, gomen." Michiru giggled and leaned back down and licked the spot.

Haruka shivered at the sensation.

"It's cold downstairs," Michiru informed her mate as she returned her attention to her articles.

The blonde sighed. "It's probably even colder outside."

"Hai."

"Are you going out today?" Haruka wanted to know as she rolled to the edge of the bed.

"I think I'm going to be lazy and stay right here where it's warm."

"I thought that since I am about to thwart your plans to plunder my precious body heat..." Haruka trailed off as she stretched. "...you might relocate."

"Enjoy your run." Michiru smiled while Haruka scowled as she thought about the coming shock to her system. In a few minutes the blonde was dressed in her jogging suit.

She went over to Michiru's side of the bed and gave her a quick kiss before stealing a bite of toast and heading out the door.

An hour past and the sky had taken on a pearly, gray color. The wind whipped through the claw like branches of the naked trees. Michiru gave a sigh of contentment glad to be warm and safe from the icy bite of the elements. The front door slammed.

"Tadaima!" came the energetic shout.

Michiru was off the bed and in the bathroom in seconds turning on the hot water.

Haruka bounded into the room her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold.

"It's snowing!" she said excitedly going to the window.

Michiru went to her side and sure enough small flakes were falling from the darkened sky. They stood for a moment like excited children watching their first snowfall in their new home as the gentle falling became a steady flurry.  
The blonde finally pulled away and turned toward the bathroom then stopped short when she heard the water running.

"Were you going to take a shower?"

Michiru smiled coyly, a teasing light in her eyes. "Maybe."

"Oh." Teal eyes blinked as the blonde had been anticipating a warm shower to relieve her of her semi-frozen state and make her feel human again.

"Baka, that's for you," Michiru scolded her lightly. "It should be hot by now."

Haruka smiled and scratched her head. "Arrigatou."

"I will admit I'm tempted to join you."

"You probably should, I can't promise you how much hot water will be left. I can't feel my fingers." Haruka inspected her hands then quickly pressed one to the back of Michiru's neck.

"Shima-tah!" Michiru gasped pulling way.

"I thought you liked my hands." Haruka looked sad, however when her head came up her eyes were twinkling.

"We need to get you some gloves."

"I have gloves," the blonde reminded her.

"Ano? And you didn't wear them?? It's freezing!" The incredulous aqua haired woman gave her now laughing fiancée a push toward the bathroom door. "Go take a shower."

Haruka bumped her with her hip and Michiru giggled. After the blonde disappeared, Michiru stayed in their room alone for a moment in thought. Then she tossed her silky robe on the bed and followed that with her nightgown before going to join her lover in the shower.

Forty-five minutes later Haruka was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a loose T-shirt and Michiru was similarly attired though her shirt was long sleeved. They were relaxed on the bed together reading. Haruka had a new novel and Michiru was still digging through wedding publications.

The blonde worriedly eyed the growing pile of magazines with marked pages. Her suspicions soon proved correct when Michiru snuggled close and dragged a couple into Haruka's lap.

"What do you think of a wedding on the beach?" she asked conversationally opening the pages to an article on the topic.

Haruka picked up the handset of their phone and gave it to the violinist.

"Nani?"

"It's so you can call Setsuna."

"I'm not marrying Setsuna." Michiru leaned across Haruka and replaced the receiver.

"You can do whatever you want," Haruka declared gallantly. "I'm only concerned with the honeymoon." The blonde grinned and went back to her book.

Michiru had been prepared for this and so she opened a book and thrust the page into her mate's face.

"What do you think?"

"You want to get married in a bikini??" Surprised, Haruka took the magazine and inspected the tiny garment.

Michiru's voice was thoughtful. "Ah, no that's not my color. That's for you."

Haruka sat bolt upright. "Ok..." she started slowly. "Now... I do reserve the right to choose my own attire."

"No bikini?" the violinist said mournfully as she took back the magazine. "You would look so kakkoi in this bikini."

"Hai, I would." Haruka stated with a flash of arrogance as she flopped back on her pillows. "In fact, I have one almost identical to it over there in the drawer. I'll even wear it for you, but I am not wearing it in front of a couple hundred people."

"You think only a couple hundred will show up?" Michiru sounded surprised.

The blonde paused. "How many are you inviting?"

"A few," the artist mumbled.

Haruka gave up on her book and set it aside. "Ok, Michiru, we need to talk."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Aha! So you do care what I do with our wedding." The aqua haired woman pointed an accusing finger at her beloved.

Well and truly caught, the blonde hung her head. "Hai."

The violinist produced a long checklist from seemingly thin air. "Ok. You're in luck because Setsuna and I have already taken care of the flowers, but you and I need to go over the guest list and what we're serving after the tea ceremony."

Haruka was on her back with her arm thrown over her eyes. "Entrapment," she groaned meekly.

Michiru poked her in the ribs with her pencil.

"Ok first topic of discussion..."

The blonde gave a resigned sigh. "Is it too late to elope?"

A hour and a half later they were taking a hot cocoa break, Haruka's little reward to herself for being so patient with the incessant wedding planning. She carefully arranged the mini marshmallows in Michiru's mug and handed the steaming cup to her lover.

Michiru went to get a spoon and did a double take. Her marshmallow-eyed cocoa was smiling crookedly up at her.

"You're so silly." she said affectionately, looping her arm around Haruka's toned waist and squeezing.

Haruka smiled and went back to scooping a little extra mix into her mug. The blonde followed up with a handful of marshmallows.

They had no sooner sat down at the kitchen table than the power went out. Instinctively, the two senshi tensed.

"I don't sense anything." Michiru offered, rising from her chair.

Now serious, Haruka flipped on the battery-operated radio. The announcer came on immediately, calming them both.

"... -ust received notification that the eastern Crystal Tokyo suburbs have temporarily lost power due to the snow storm and the strain on the grids. We want to assure you that this will be remedied as soon as possible. Again this is WPLTA with your winter weekend news."

They both let out relieved sighs, then ignored the matter, instantly shifting gears.

"I can't finish this then." The violinist gestured to her pile of wedding papers sounding put out.

"Yes, it's terrible!" Haruka sounded far more cheerful than seemed necessary and Michiru shot her a look. The blonde rose and went into the living room where the larger window would allow more light. Her lover went upstairs to get a blanket for them to share as the house grew cooler. They snuggled together and drank their cocoa. Eventually Haruka grew drowsy and lay down. Michiru curled up on top of her. They napped peacefully not even aware when the lights flickered and the power came back on.

When Haruka had proposed, she hadn't considered all of the minutia involved in getting a wedding off the ground. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about the reception since the Queen insisted on arraigning that in the huge reception hall of the Palace usually appointed for diplomatic banquets.

Although the blonde had much better plans for time spent alone with her love, she didn't find it too difficult to help finalize so many decisions with Michiru's impeccable taste narrowing most choices.She dutifully assisted Michiru in choosing two sets of invitations, one for the big ceremony and another for the smaller intimate gathering the night before. They met with several different caterers and finally decided on one who prepared beautiful and symbolic dishes. They were also quite delicious. At one point, Haruka commented that everything was going to be like Michiru, elegant and beautiful, earning herself a soft kiss.

Winter faded to spring and Michiru was off having another dress fitting and Haruka was working off pre-wedding stress with Makoto.

The blonde dribbled the ball.

"I knew you'd break down and ask her eventually."

"Not even she knew." Haruka shifted trying to get past her opponent.

Makoto jumped blocking the blonde's shot. "Hm, everyone knows how you feel about her."

Haruka feinted to the right but Makoto wasn't fooled and she lunged for the ball her fingers barely brushing it, it was enough to dislodge the ball. Haruka recovered and shot the ball between her legs before jumping to make the basket.

Makoto took the ball dribbling lightly. They engaged mid court and Haruka effectively kept the other woman pinned.

"I don't recall you anticipating your proposal," the blonde observed.

As emerald eyes went a little misty, Haruka made a move to take the ball. However, Mako-chan returned to the present in time to surge away. They struggled against each other neither willing to give an inch. There was little sound besides the occasional squeak of sneakers and deeply taken breaths. The brunette rolled then, charging forward and the ball sailed through the hoop.

"Not bad." The blonde huffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Makoto grinned. "I don't like to make it too easy for you."

"I guess you get better by playing the best," Haruka observed with a cocky grin, shooting a lazy three-point basket.

The brunette blew her bangs out of her eyes, resting her hands on her knees. "First one to score two baskets out of three wins. Loser buys lunch."

Teal eyes narrowed fiercely. "You're on."

Since the wedding party was so small they had opted to skip a rehearsal dinner. Instead they planned to have a formal tea ceremony. It was a ritual in which Haruka and Michiru both took great pleasure. They could think of no better way to celebrate with their friends.

Setsuna was excited about being in charge of making the tea. Tea was her favorite drink and she had long ago perfected the elements of the ceremony.

The guest list was small mainly consisting of the Royals and the Inner senshi along with their families. The ceremony itself would be followed by Michiru's version of a "light" dinner; so far there were three tables of food. 

Haruka deftly wrapped her navy silk kimono. She had already donned her hakama skirt and now her hands were on autopilot as they lay the garment lapels left over right. She much preferred the male version of the kimono, as it felt more comfortable to her. Somewhere nearby her future wife was being fitted in a gorgeous aqua article that the blonde had just been able to glimpse before Setsuna and Minako had stuffed it back in the box.

Haruka checked her reflection making sure that she had everything in its correct place. A second set of hands lightly rearranged the silk at her collar. The blonde looked down into smiling blue eyes.

"There," Michiru whispered with a smile as she smoothed away a small wrinkle.

Haruka was awestruck. Michiru's hair was up in an elegant style and decorated with combs. She looked so beautiful in her kimono. She winked at Haruka. The blonde offered her arm to her fiancée and they went to meet their friends.

The tea ceremony was wonderful and all that they had hoped. Sensing the mood of reverence and solemnity among the elders, the children paid respectful attention. There was only one near miss with an antique cup. Chibi-Usa flushed scarlet as she quickly recovered her poise. Hotaru got jabbed in the foot for laughing.

Michiru knelt next to Haruka and darted looks at her collected partner out of the corner of her eye. Haruka's eyes were closed and she looked breath-takingly beautiful. She was marrying the person that she loved more than anything. She was finally getting married. Truly a dream that was now a sudden wonderful reality.

After the last of the tea had been served, Rei blessed the couple of honor. When she finished her impassioned murmuring, all of the candles flared briefly.

In the room where the tables were set up, tulle was draped around with strands of small lights running through it. Tall elegant arrangements of lilies dotted the tabletops. The guests supped on a lavish array of food including split oysters with keepsake pearls tucked in the raw flesh, the bride's favorite sashimi, and the traditional pastries that Makoto had made as a favor to the couple. These days it was so difficult to find someone else who possessed the knowledge or the skill to make them. The guests left with small bags of confections including molded white chocolate violins and tiny milk chocolate pianos.

"I can't believe this. It's like a dream," Michiru whispered as they drove home after the dinner.

Haruka had the convertible's top down and the violinist was letting the wind run through her fingers.

Haruka laughed softly. "Why? It was meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"You were destined to be mine," Haruka said earnestly as she glanced into her lover's eyes.

"Ah." Michiru sighed and her hand went to where Haruka's strong one rested on the gearshift. Slender fingers enfolded lean ones. They didn't speak anymore, but both were aware of a deep feeling of contentment just being together.

Once home they kissed lightly then separated. Haruka and Michiru were sleeping in the guest bedrooms until the next evening when they would be officially married. In truth they had considered themselves married for so long that this was a mere formality for them.

At eleven thirty that night, Haruka stumbled down the hall to get a glass of water. As she returned to her solitary bed, she glanced to the room where Michiru was sleeping. The door was slightly ajar. The blonde padded down the hall and rested her hand on the latch. She listened for a moment but heard nothing. Assuming her fiancée was lost in her own little world of dreams, she went back to the other guest bedroom.

Blue eyes looked up guilty at her from the other side of her bed.

"Gomen nasai," Michiru whispered. "I'm weak." She bit her lip.

Haruka laughed at that. "You're the strongest person I know. Come on." She held out her hand.

"Nani?" Michiru took it, worried that she was about to be exiled back to her lonely bed.

Haruka guided them out into the hall then turned right pulling her lover into their bedroom.

Together they tossed the decorative pillows on the floor and crawled under the covers. Michiru scooted close and Haruka put her arm around the violinist. They cuddled, smiling at each other.

"Michiru."

"Hai?"

The blonde kissed her fiancée lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight."

Author's Notes: We are winning back the ficcy! Haha this is so funny.  
Thank you so much to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday. That means a lot to me. Only 4 more days! Thank you to Darth Editor for transmitting my this chapter back to me as your review demands were met.  
Come on and review, Obi-fans, you are my only hope!  
Thank you to immouto who altered a Nao and Yuhka piccy so I can have it scanned onto my cake. I can't wait to see the Kroger ladies' expressions XD And again to my editor, you are the best editor and this is so much stronger with your influences. Domo arrigatou gozaimasu. I very much appreciate you taking the time to look over my fics)  
Much love to everyone!

I paid homage to the doujinshi we have translated on my site at the end there. I LOVE Studio Canopus!  
Also about the radio station. Most have a total of four letters WZYP, WDRM, WAAY. I wanted to make mine mean something but couldn't without using 5 letters total. Then I remembered in Frasier where they used five:  
WKACL ("Cackle", hehe brillant!) So I followed that vein. WPLTA ("Plata,  
meaning "Silver" in Spanish.) Wendy called me on this so I am explaining my reasoning.

Ah yes... I almost forgot. If you are a creative person or even if you aren't...I broke Haruka's leg at Indianapolis in an upcoming fic. As a result I am collecting fan letters for Haruka that were mailed to her in the hospital. This means I am asking everyone to write a fanletter to Haruka. If this inspires you please email your fanletter to me and it will go at the end of the fic or even in the fic. You can use any tone or personage. Also you can have a fake name. I just love creativity so if you feel like it please send me a Haruka letter;-) 


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning saw the couple hurriedly packing all of their wedding clothes to meet Setsuna and Hotaru at the wedding site. The chapel they had chosen was small and tucked in the heart of a nearby harbor. Rows of white chairs sat to either side of a blue carpet running up the aisle. Its huge glass windows were so clear they were almost transparent and the vibrant blue ocean was very visible through the crystal panes. It was the next best thing to being actually on the beach. They wouldn't have to be concerned about the elements and also the music would be easily heard over the muted roaring of the waves.

As luck would have it the day was sunny and bright with a nearly cloudless sky. The curator greeted them and opened the doors when they pulled up to the chapel. As Haruka handed Michiru her make-up kit from the car, the violinist took a deep lung-full of the salty air and sighed contentedly.

Another car pulled up.

"What are you doing! You aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding!" Setsuna raised her sunglasses to arch an eyebrow at Haruka.

"You wanted me to make Michiru walk?" Haruka feigned shock.

Her lover made a disapproving sound. Hotaru just shook her head as she retrieved two bags from the back seat.

The garnet eyed time guardian took charge of Michiru's large dress bag and together the three members of the bridal party disappeared into the room designated as their base of operations.

The blonde was still outside when the florist arrived and she showed them into the sanctuary and let them get to work. One of the women handed her a large box containing the bridal flowers. Haruka went over and knocked sharply on the door to the bride's changing room.

"Delivery!" she called.

There was a rustling noise. "Close your eyes," came the demand.

Obediently the blonde closed her eyes. The door swung open and she was divested of her charge. As the door swung shut she could have sworn she heard Michiru call out to her but it was suddenly muffled. Shaking her head in amusement the blonde went to change.

An hour later Setsuna was putting a coat of gloss over her lipstick while Hotaru fussed with her hair. It was a little longer than the pageboy cut of her youth, but it was still hard to get the straight black strands to cooperate in any kind of styling endeavors. They were both already dressed in long flowing gowns of marine blue, Michiru's favorite color. In their arms they would cradle long stemmed lilies while the bride carried a bouquet of stephanotis and white roses.

Michiru was radiant in white silk. She had begun to think this day would never come. While she had secretly dreamed of a wedding for herself, this wonderful reality was still a fantastic surprise for her. All of those details tucked away in her heart of hearts had been made into reality. She watched her best friend and daughter with a smile on her face. Around their necks were the identical pendants Michiru had given the two women she treasured. Setsuna and Hotaru had helped with as many details as they could and their presence alone added tremendously to her joy on this wonderful day.

Setsuna brushed invisible lint off of her skirt and rechecked her appearance, looking uncustomarily nervous.

"If you don't quit that, I'll have to do your makeup again," Michiru teased. Setsuna grimaced at the cosmetics queen.

Their dark haired daughter was looking out the blinds.

"Wow, a lot of people are here already," she commented. Immediately, the bride and her best friend were at the window.

"Michiru-mama! They can't see you yet." Hotaru tried to tug her back.

"Shh. They won't!" Setsuna whispered. She was curious too.

The dress code had been listed as a summer dressy casual. The men looked great in their khakis and polo shirts while the women wore flowing summer dresses with wide brimmed hats.

"Wow look at Ami-chan," the violet eyed woman breathed.

Setsuna looked over her with a practiced eye. "Good style and color choice."

"Pinch me," a voice said softly.

"Nani?" Hotaru glanced out of the corner of her eye at Michiru.

The aqua haired woman looked amused. "I'm afraid I'm dreaming!"

Setsuna looped her arm through Michiru's clasping her hand. 

"Are you nervous?" the time guardian asked.

Michiru shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, I feel..."

"Hey! There's two limos. Chibi Usa-chan!" Hotaru was excited to see her best friend.

The other two occupants of the room looked back to the window to watch the King, Queen, and Princess.

Inside the chapel Haruka was calmly awaiting the arrival of the Royal family as Endymion and Serenity were performing the civil ceremony. She had already greeted the musicians who had taken their places on the raised dais.

The blonde was suddenly swarmed by several young women.

Haruka looked dashing in a sand-colored suit and open necked white shirt.

"Kakkoi!" Minako shouted grabbing the blonde's arm. "I guess now Haruka-san is officially off the market!"

"Minako-chan." Makoto shook her head and smiled knowingly. "Haruka-san was already off the market on the first day we met her."

The sandy blonde leaned in and gave Minako a sisterly kiss of the cheek. "Don't worry, you still have a chance." She winked at the other girl.

Minako didn't look impressed. "Of a snowball in he-..."

Makoto elbowed her.

Haruka crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey, I never said it was a good chance."

"Haruka-san!" The queen in a lovely pink and white sundress accosted her blonde protector. Haruka returned the hug affectionately. Behind Serenity strolled Endymion.

"How do I look?" The king was not in his customary lavender, but rather a nicely tailored dark blue suit. He was tinkering with a stubborn cufflink.

"You clean up pretty well," the senshi of the wind teased as the two shook hands. The three moved to the back of the chapel where they would await their cue to enter.

More and more guests filed in to take their seats and a low murmur filled the chapel as they began to talk amongst themselves.

The blonde was taking deep breaths to calm herself. She flexed her hands slightly. Beside her the king and queen exchanged amused glances, but Haruka was oblivious to everything except her growing nervousness. She was irritated with herself as well; she'd never been anxious - not even before a race.

"It's time," a retainer said. The three took their places at the front of the chapel. The guests instantly hushed and a quiet air of expectation fell over the room.

The music started as a very gentle tune and the bridesmaids came down the aisle. Hotaru was first, her joy at being part of this special day for her parents obvious. Setsuna followed with a kind smile for Haruka who stood alone. The blonde didn't have a best man,  
although a few nights ago she and Makoto had gone out for drinks in lieu of a Bachlorette party.

No one really noticed as the slight senshi of destruction went up and joined the small orchestra. A hush fell over the room as they awaited the arrival of the bride. Hotaru picked up her violin and with a well-practiced sweep of her arm began to play a rich melody. The pianist joined and the duet created was quite different from the wedding march of old, but seemingly appropriate. All of the guests rose and stood with respectful attention as Michiru made her entrance. Breath-takingly beautiful, she calmly glided down the aisle with her skirt billowing at her feet like gentle waves.

Her hair was down and pinned back on one side with an orchid above her ear. In her arms was bouquet of white roses and Stephanotis. Each little flower carried a pearl in the center as it had been crafted by a master florist. When she reached Haruka, the blonde bowed slightly and offered her arm. Michiru took it beaming at her fiancée. Setsuna quickly took charge of Michiru's bouquet and handed it to Hotaru, who had rejoined her, before fluffing out Michiru's short train.

Michiru knew she was blushing. She was so happy she thought her heart would burst. She looked at Haruka and found the blonde watching her. When their eyes met it was like an electrical shock went through them both. 

King Endymion greeted the guest and made his statement.  
"It has been said that it is love that makes the world go around. However, without a doubt, it is friendship which keeps our spinning existence on an even keel.

True friendship provides so many of the essentials for happiness in life - it is the foundation on which to build an enduring relationship. It is the music which bonds us all together in harmony,  
and it is the calm, warm protection that we sometimes need when the world outside seems unstable and chaotic. True friendship holds up a mirror to our faults but embraces us in spite of them. True friendship nurtures our hopes, supports us in disappointment and encourages us to grow into our fullest potential.  
A long time ago Haruka and Michiru came together as friends, but it was a friendship so strong and deeply devoted that it became a powerful love. Today before these assembled witnesses they will pledge their eternal commitment to each other and in making these vows will cement their marriage before the Crown."

Serenity smiled and took over. "A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person..." she smiled a secretive smile. "...May your marriage always be a safe haven in the world. A place of love and peace. Haruka, Michiru, your vows."

Haruka was nervous and when she started to speak her vow for a moment the world contracted to a point and then burst back into marvelous technicolor focus. She swayed slightly holding Michiru's hands in her own. 'Baka' she shouted to herself. 'Don't faint!' She'd done this before.. well she'd done the love contest. But that had been a game to her then, this was wonderfully real. From this day the state would recognize Michiru as her legal wife and no one could take that from them. A strong and confident voice she almost didn't recognize as her own began to speak the wedding vow they had chosen. 

"I, Tenoh Haruka, take you Kaioh Michiru to be my wife, my partner and one true love. I will cherish our union and will strive to love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust and respect you, love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of what obstacles we may face together. I vow to give you my hand, my heart, my soul and my love, from this day forward into eternity."

Michiru sniffled a bit and squeezed Haruka's hands before repeating her own vow in a strong clear voice.  
"I, Kaioh Michiru, take you Tenoh Haruka to be my wife, my partner and one true love..."

Under Endymion's direction they exchanged rings that were platinum bands with a thin river of gold through the center. They complimented Michiru's engagement ring while incorporating Haruka's favorite color. Haruka took great care placing the ring on Michiru's slender finger. The hand she knew so well. Michiru's hands were sure as she slid the ring home on Haruka's finger.

"Under the power vested in us as the rulers of Crystal Tokyo and all of her inhabitants we hereby pronounce you two, one in the eyes of the Crown." There was a bright flash from the crystals and Haruka felt the warmth of their embracing power surge through her. The newly married couple paused for a second smiling at one another. Then Michiru reached up and cupped Haruka's cheek before moving in to tenderly kiss the blonde.

The crowd broke into applause for the newlyweds, rising to their feet.

Although time for the recessional, Haruka caught Michiru's hand and pulled it back against the blonde's own chest over her heart, just as the violinist turned for them to leave. Haruka took a deep breath. She needed to say this, needed to let Michiru and all of these guests know how much her wife meant to her. Surprised blue eyes looked up into her own.

"Michiru... when we first met. I was always running, but you always found me. ...I was the soldier of battle and you ...you were the soldier of smiles ...with the sea in her eyes. You always knew my true feelings even when I tried to hide them from others. I know that before I could never bring myself to say to you in front of the world...aishiteru. But I'm through running." Her voice had dropped an octave as her tightly caged emotions surged to the surface. "My heart is full..." the blonde whispered. "Aishiteru."

Michiru gave a soft gasp as she heard the word that Haruka rarely said, but she always knew burned brightly in the blonde's eyes.

"Haruka." The violinist repeated her wife's name rawly, her voice choked with emotion.

Haruka's right hand was tangled with Michiru's left and they leaned in at the exact same moment and found each other's lips.

Off to the right Setsuna looked down and wiped away a few tears.

When the couple turned to walk out, the guests burst into applause. The blonde ducked her head and flushed slightly as she acknowledged her vulnerability, but Michiru was her strength. After Haruka's wildly romantic speech there was barely a dry eye in the house. The queen was weeping tears of joy and the king had his arm around his wife, but was positively beaming for his friends.

Preparing for the reception after the formal pictures, Michiru slipped off her silk dress and turned to see exactly what Haruka intended to wear.

"Oh." The comment was soft because all the air had left Michiru's lungs the second she'd set eyes on her gorgeous mate.

The blonde smiled with a mischievous sparkle in her verdant eyes. She was positively radiant.

Michiru concentrated and was soon similarly attired.

The Princess of Uranus offered her arm to her new bride.

The aqua haired woman laughed. "You don't intend to take it easy on them do you?"

"Let's go." Her wife answered in a low happy voice. She was going to have a lot of fun with this.

In the palace ballroom everyone was waiting for the newly married couple's appearance. When they swept down the huge, elegantly decorated staircase a soft gasp rose up from the crowd. Together the newlyweds made a striking but beautiful contrast with Uranus' royal blue gown and its ornate straps set off by Neptune's aqua gown full of gentle wave-like gathers.

The cutting of the cake was a fun ceremony as they held the knife together. Uranus grinned for a moment as the knife sliced through the icing.

"Space Sword..."

Neptune elbowed her lightly although she looked amused.

The other senshi in attendance laughed. King Endymion looking the most entertained. It was good to see them both so free and open. Only rarely would anyone see Uranus' playful side but after the ceremony she was on a kind of high from the release of the tension.

They fed each other cake. Staring into each other's eyes as they tasted small forkfuls of the elegant dessert.

There were several toasts to the new couple. One of them by a certain short palace retainer was funny and sent a few gentle barbs in Uranus' direction. The blonde slunk in her seat and brought her hand to her mouth, but you could see her lips quirked in a smile. The toasts went on, some sweet, others silly, but all wrapped in love.

At the queen's subtle hand gesture, the band began to play. Uranus rose and offered Neptune her hand and guided her beloved to the middle of the ballroom floor. Uranus' leading was so flawless that one almost forgot she was wearing a dress. She twirled Neptune around and brought her back close. They locked eyes and kept the intense gaze.

Inside Michiru felt like her heart would explode. She'd loved this woman for centuries and today they had sealed their union in front of the people that they loved. She pressed closer to Haruka, afraid that the vision might shatter and she'd find herself alone. Her gaze flicked to her wife's face only to find Haruka's eyes closed and a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"You smell so good," she whispered.

The other woman giggled. They smiled at each other as the melody ended. Everyone applauded and Uranus bowed gallantly and kissed her wife's hand. To the violinist's surprise she felt a soft blush tinge her cheeks. So many years and she was still affected this way.

As the music was starting again, the king and queen advanced on the newlyweds. Endymion took Neptune's hand and Serenity was left with Uranus.

"You look happy, Haruka-san." The queen seemed pleased.

Uranus spun her around and deftly brought the white-clad queen back into line.

"Hai." The answer was simple but there was a joyous light there.

"Still as good a dancer as I remembered."

The blonde laughed softly. "It has been a long time, Princess."

When the song ended they traded partners yet again before coming back together for another song. Uranus didn't mind entertaining, but tonight she wanted to stay near her wife. This day was to celebrate their love and being apart from each other for long was not in her plans.

The place settings had silver chopsticks and the brides' were engraved for them to have as keepsakes. Neptune made a point to sample a little of everything, but Uranus wasn't hungry at all. She only picked at her food. The photographer flitted around capturing unwary guests as they feasted on the delicacies the palace chef had created for the reception.

Overall, dinner was beautiful as many traditional dishes were served in honor of a not so traditional couple. When she was able to relax for a moment from the seemingly endless rounds of dancing and pictures, Michiru took in the tiny details. Everything was softened by a pinky taupe drape over white. There was a loosely followed sea motif as the cake had been decorated with seashells. The silverware was wrapped in napkins that were ornately tied with pink ribbon and nestled within the bow was a pink and white orchid.

She heard low, sexy laughter and followed it to its blonde source. Uranus was posing for pictures with Jupiter and Mars. They were all making fists for the camera. It was a show of strength that belied their dresses. After that they hugged and the blonde avatar of the wind made her way back to her bride.

Neptune touched her wife's arm and slid her hand down tugging Uranus closer. The blonde inclined her head.

"I love you," the aqua haired woman whispered softly.

The blonde's look was tender and passionate as she cupped her wife's face and kissed her fully.

There were a few catcalls at that point and Haruka pulled away with a grimace realizing they were still very much the center of attention. 

"I'm ready to go," Michiru whispered.

"Me too."

They didn't have to leave the palace. A suite had been prepared for them and it was more sumptuous than any hotel could be. Only a few people knew that they would be there and they liked it that way. As they made their way for the door hands linked, several people noticed.

"Wait! Wait!" Venus shouted stopping her two friends in their tracks. "Bubbles!" she yelled with the authority of a field marshal.

There was a flurry of movement and it seemed only seconds passed before everyone had tiny white jars of bubbles with entwined rings.

The king and queen were in the center of the room resplendent in white and lavender. They waved Uranus and Neptune back to them. Mars tossed Serenity a microphone and the queen tapped it before making a smiling announcement.

"We want to thank everyone for coming tonight to honor our close friends, Uranus and Neptune, on the day of their marriage." There was applause. The queen continued, "They are leaving us now, but the party will go on." Cheers went up. "Let's give our friends all of our good wishes and a proper send off." The giggling queen set the microphone aside as the king handed her a bubble jar.

The first few exploratory bubbles went up and then they began to multiply as more guests got the hang of it. Mercury stood in the corner, her planet symbol burning brightly on her forehead. She winked at the couple as they passed her and suddenly there was a cascading curtain of glittering balls floating around the room and out in the foyer giving the place a magical air. Uranus and Neptune ran through them laughing and sometimes gasping as several cold bubbles popped when they hit them, leaving icy kisses on their bare shoulders. When they reached the top of the stairwell, they were alone again. They went down the hallway hugging one another, blissfully happy and lost in each other's company.

In the room champagne was chilling, but Haruka ignored it, whispering to her lover in fervent tones.

"Come now ...to your bedroom, to your bed and play there gently and sweetly with your bridegroom."

"Sappho?" Michiru questioned softly

Haruka's voice was barely audible as desire overwhelmed her. "I think it's appropriate."

"Mmm..." Their lips met.

There was smoldering emotion in her teal eyes as the blonde kissed her wife. Michiru too didn't want to waste any more time and she pressed her body against her new bride. A powerful wave of passion tore through them leaving in its wake two very sleepy but well-satisfied women.

Author's Notes: I had a fantastic birthday. Thank you so much to everyone who sent me notes, reviews, signed my guestbook and made me gorgeous pictures wishing me a happy birthday!! That meant a lot to me and helped make it all the more special. I felt really spoiled!!! :D

I am sorry I held on to this part for so long. I had to re-read it and tweak some parts. I am particular like that.

Endymion's words (read cheesy speech ) at the wedding were swiped and tweaked from Reading and Musical Ideas by Rev. John Wynborne and Amy Gills. I found a passage on friendship and tweaked the keywords to suit H&M. Then I blended in Naoko's original statements about the origin of Haruka and Michiru's love being in friendship.

The rough vow I found out there on the web and tweaked it to suit my purposes.  
Here is the original:

I (name), take you (name) to be my (husband/wife), my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.  
I like mine better:-p

Haruka's little speech to Michiru at the end of the ceremony was basically translated from Nao-Uranus' statements to evil Yuhka-Neptune in the Last Dracul Musical. I didn't like how she said "arrigatou." Instead of "aishiteru." So I took this opportunity to correct the omission:-D Cause I'm obsessed like that

The "my heart is full." Is taken from the Uranus, Neptune, and Chibi-Usa CD. In Haruka's prologue she is thinking about how tender feelings fill her when she thinks about the artist. The word she uses is Michiru which is the person she is talking about. So basically she says " my heart is Michiru." More or less anyway:-D How sweet!

I really like that quote from Sappho. It does suit them as the "gently" part reminded me of "I want you to touch me gently."

I am putting up pictures of things that inspired me up on my website. 

Please read and review and I will get the next part out soon.

Thank you to my editor. I love her 


	5. Chapter 4

When Michiru awoke the next morning, she watched Haruka sleeping quietly beside her. The blonde looked peaceful with her lips slightly parted. It was a scene that had been repeated many times over the past several hundred years. This particular morning, Michiru couldn't stop her thoughts from going over the intimate details of the night before. Tucked in her heart were the sweet love words Haruka had whispered to her in low, heated tones as they had consummated their marriage. Lovemaking with Haruka was always a joy but last night had been so beautiful. With a tiny start, Michiru noticed that tender teal eyes were now gazing lovingly at her face.

"Good morning,"she whispered.

Her new wife stretched, not caring that the sheet fell away uncovering her magnificent nudity.

"What would you like to do today?"she asked softly as the blonde settled back against the pillow.

Haruka rolled on her side. "Let's just stay in bed,"she whispered huskily as her finger lightly trailed over the curve of Michiru's breast.

Several moments later things had grown quite heated. Michiru's closed eyes flew open and focused on her mate who was now above her.

"I know you said you were going to "nap"all day . . . every day when you retired,"Michiru gasped out, "but I didn't think you were serious."

Haruka grinned and bit her earlobe.

"Very serious,"she purred, but it was muffled as she began to kiss down between Michiru's breasts.

Six months of wedded bliss passed before Michiru had even fully realized it. Time slipped by for the violinist with idyllic days full or concerts, painting, and shopping. Meanwhile, Haruka was keeping herself busy with tai chi and other projects.

While home one evening, they were viewing a televised running event that Haruka had been following in the paper. They watched a much-talked about sprinter take first place.

"She's good,"said Michiru, taking a small sip of tea.

"Her trainer should correct that form,"the blonde said matter-of-factly. "It will only slow her down in a longer distance run."

"Haruka, have you ever thought about coaching?" Michiru turned to face her surprised mate.

"Professionally?"

"Maybe on the college level."

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know . . . " In all honesty she had become aware of a call inside herself that she wouldn't be able to ignore much longer.

They were called back to the television by a Crown-sponsored commercial for the coming Children's Festival. If there was one thing that Crystal Tokyo valued, it was their children. The announcement included pictures of little ones of all ages and featured a small blonde toddler as he raced around excitedly with a tiny wooden toy he had been given at one of the booths.

The two adults were silent for a moment, watching. One of them began to carefully choose her words, while the other became aware of dim urges of her own. There was a sigh. This was as good a time as any to bring up the issue that had weighed on her mind. The violinist muted their flat-screened monitor.

"Haruka,"Michiru whispered softly.

"Hai."The answer was equally soft.

"I want us to try to have a baby." Michiru's eyes were watching the other's face closely.

The blonde wasn't surprised but for a moment she was at a loss as to how to respond. Haruka cleared her throat.

"You want to adopt again? Or . . . "

"I saw an advertisement for a fertility clinic. They can do that procedure now." Michiru's hand was on Haruka's thigh, drawing reassurance from her wife's warmth.

Knowing exactly which procedure she meant, the teal-eyed woman nodded slowly. Parthenogenesis had taken centuries to perfect. At one time scientists had thought that it would never work in humans, then had come a breakthrough. They could now combine two eggs and create a viable embryo for implantation.

The baby, a girl, would be genetically theirs in every way. This was the advantage of waiting a few millennia to start a new family.

The silence was getting to Michiru. "If you don't want to, I'll understand." It was true. They had Hotaru.

Haruka looked over at her anxious mate and smiled. The violinist's heart skipped a beat. Her wife had such a beautiful smile. She still found herself reacting like a schoolgirl with a crush when the blonde turned on the charm.

"You think I wouldn't want to have a baby with you?"Haruka asked curiously.

"It's a lot to ask."Blue eyes were serious. "It won't be easy."

Haruka put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. "We're in a great financial position,"she said thoughtfully. She turned to Michiru. "All right. Let's have a baby."

"Are you sure?"The aqua haired woman wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page with this. "I'm sure."Teal eyes softened. "A little girl with your smile . . . "

". . . and your eyes,"Michiru finished.

Nervous and elated at the same time the artist curled against her wife and Haruka's arm went around her and pulled her close.

A flash of movement brought their attention back to the television. Another team of girls ran out onto the field.

"They can't be more than fifteen,"Michiru observed. "So young. It's hard to believe we were ever that young."

Haruka was smiling as she latched onto the memory of a particular fifteen-year-old girl. "'I want to ride along the coast in your car.'"She paraphrased, taking her wife's hand.

"I was such a silly thing then,"Michiru said with a shake of her head. "Why on earth did you put up with me?"

"You weren't silly."Haruka disagreed, her mind traveled back over the events of the distant past. "I was so stubborn . . . "

A twinkle came into her wife's blue eyes. "You still are stubborn."

Haruka laughed and looked down. "Gomen."

Michiru cupped her cheek and brought the blonde's head around. "I'm glad it was you,"she whispered.

The blonde understood exactly what she meant.

They kissed lightly at first then again, putting their hearts and deep feelings into the action.

When they broke apart, they still held on to each other, their foreheads touching.

Two days later, Haruka called the palace physician to find out about the various clinics in the area. If she was going to entrust Michiru's life to someone, she wanted them to be the best in their field. When Mizuno Ami realized exactly to whom she was talking, her usually businesslike voice warmed by several degrees. Haruka ended the call with several referrals and the promise that the three of them would have lunch together in the near future.

The obstetrician was thrilled to meet with them. She had auburn hair and a ready smile. Michiru immediately felt comfortable with her. The two expressed their concerns and in turn were given answers and a lot of brochures and pamphlets. They had to fill out endless forms and make appointments for full check ups.

After they left the office, Michiru wanted to go to the local bookstore so Haruka obliged.

The blonde ordered tea for them both from the store café while Michiru gathered several volumes on in vitro fertilization and same-sex parenting. When Haruka caught up with her wife, her eyes widened at the small mountain of books Michiru had amassed. The taller woman set Michiru's tea in front of her. She lightly squeezed the artist's shoulder and left to find something to read herself since it looked like they were going to be there for a while.

Browsing the bargain section, Haruka found a full color glossy photo book on currently popular motocross bikes and tucked it under her arm. She found two magazines on racing and went to join Michiru in the café. Just as she turned, a little girl about four years old cut directly across her path. She stopped short, placing a hand on the little head to keep the child from falling. An apologetic mother raced forward and picked up the child.

Haruka's gaze followed them as the woman walked off toward the children's section. On a whim she followed them and began to inspect some of the books that were currently popular. She passed over several book versions of popular cartoons. There was no way her child was going to be reading any of those. Her gaze alighted on a vibrant red book, "Japanese Children's Favorite Stories."

She pulled out the volume and was treated to several stories she remembered vaguely from her long ago childhood. After the great freeze, Serenity had re-awakened the world, but only those souls who had housed strong pure hearts had survived the period of limbo. The world as they had known it had passed away, but the cultures remained within those who had been a part of it. Crystal Tokyo was a curious blend of old world traditions. She wanted their child to be aware of her heritage as a child of Nihon. She took the large, red book with her to share with Michiru.

The violinist's nose was still buried in a book when Haruka returned so the blonde straddled the chair across from her and opened a magazine. They sat for an hour and a half, lost in reading.

Eventually, the long lean form unfolded and stretched. The racer's stomach rumbled lightly. It was almost dinner time. Haruka folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on them. She watched her wife taking down precise notes in a small notebook she kept in her purse.

The blonde had finished looking through her own books, but Michiru hadn't even made a dent in her stack.

"Aren't you over thinking this a bit?"Haruka sighed.

"I just want to be prepared,"Michiru murmured not looking up.

The blonde reached out and put her hand over Michiru's, effectively stilling the busy pen. "You make it sound like this is the first time we've had a child to look after."

Blue eyes glanced upwards. "This just feels different,"she confessed, a little of her apprehension showing through.

"I know, but people have babies every day."Her teal eyes were warm and serious. "Everything will be fine because we're doing it together, ne?"

Michiru's eyes lit at that. "Hai."She nodded, feeling encouraged by Haruka's faith.

The conversation turned to more mundane things. "Are we having leftovers tonight?" Michiru wanted to know.

"I don't care. I'm starving."Haruka stood up and put her jacket back on.

"Take out then?"

"Sure."The blonde shrugged and tapped the two books in front of her. "Just let me pay for these."

"What's this?"The slender fingers pulled the bright red volume out from under the motorcycle book.

Haruka flushed "I just wanted to get it for . . . her."It was a bit embarrassing to be caught buying a book for a child that hadn't even been conceived yet.

The violinist giggled as she glanced though the pages. "Momotaro.  
I had forgotten this story."Her voice was thoughtful. "Haruka, that's so sweet."The artist smiled. "The first addition to our nursery."

Michiru decided to buy one book on pregnancy for luck and they left the bookstore with their purchases.

Once the process started, every day at exactly 11:30am, Haruka and Michiru had to give each other the hormone injections that would cause their ovaries to produce eggs. The hormone surge was taxing on both of them. Haruka tried to keep how much it was affecting her from Michiru. While her ordeal would end in a few more weeks, Michiru still had to go through the implantation and, hopefully, a successful pregnancy. When she couldn't control her sweet tooth and her pants went up a size, Haruka tried to remain practical. When she could no longer hold back the tears that her riotous emotions caused, she shed them in the shower where the thrumming water would mask the choked sounds. Michiru too tried to hide how deeply she was being affected. The constant bloating frustrated her and she found herself increasingly fatigued.

Life was a seemingly endless cycle of ultrasounds and blood tests. Both women were monitored very closely to make sure their eggs were harvested at the peak of maturity. Michiru's ova were ready ahead of schedule. She went in on a Sunday to have them collected. The blonde gave her a kiss for luck as they pushed Michiru through the double doors for the procedure. Less than a week later, Haruka had her own appointment and gave a sigh of relief as she was wheeled back into a room to await her anesthesiologist.

Haruka's eyes slitted open. She was still groggy from the anesthesia. Although Michiru had gone through the transvaginal egg retrieval process wide-awake with intravenous pain management, Haruka had opted to be unconscious for her own procedure.

Had it worked?

"Glad to see you awake,"called a cheery voice. The blonde swallowed. Her mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"We harvested several viable ova,"the doctor reported.

Michiru was suddenly at her side smiling down at her wife tenderly.

"How do you feel?"

Haruka grunted. "Like I want to go home and sleep for a week."

Her wife giggled. "That can be arranged."

Early Monday, Michiru drove to the doctor to have her uterus mapped so that they could determine the proper place to implant the prepared embryo.

Each day their embryologist called and gave them a report on the embryos and their quality. They put him on speakerphone so they could ask him questions about the health of each one. A week later they went in to meet with him.

"We have seven healthy embryos."He clicked on a penlight and began to lay out his plans. "I want to implant four of them . . . "

"Shi?"Haruka asked surprised.

"Not four."Michiru shook her head. She wasn't overly superstitious, but she didn't want to be haunted by such symbolism.

The embryologist looked confused.

"Three or five,"Haruka politely, but firmly, clarified for him.

The doctor was quiet for a moment weighing the possibilities. If he implanted five, there was the remote possibility that it could lead to a set of quintuplets. The woman before him was very small boned and, although in good shape, he still didn't want to overtax her body that way.

'Why not four?' He wondered.

"Three then."

The couple nodded in agreement and the loquacious doctor continued with his explanations.  
With the appointment set for the next day, Michiru was nervous. She had to force herself to eat. She tried to find things to occupy herself, but she didn't feel like painting or even playing her violin. At ten o'clock, Haruka came downstairs to find her wife reorganizing the recipe box in the kitchen.

"Michiru,"she said softly, tucking her hands into the pockets of her short robe. "Come to bed."

Michiru rubbed her tired looking eyes. "I'm not sleepy."

Haruka moved behind her and began to gently massage her wife's shoulders. The violinist made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and her hand went up to touch her wife's.

"Just come lay down with me,"her husky voice cajoled.

Michiru stood up and followed her mate to their bedroom where soft candlelight flickered from the nightstands.

The aqua haired woman turned to face Haruka who was watching her with an intense gaze.

"Don't you want to rest?"Her hands were already reaching for the lapels of Haruka's robe.

The blonde's smile was mischievous. "I never said anything about sleeping."

An hour later they lay spooned together, Haruka's hand resting low on Michiru's belly.

Thinking about their pleasurable lovemaking that had ended only moments before, the violinist whispered softly in the darkness. "Don't you wish it were this easy . . . for us to make a baby?"

"Much more fun for me,"came the satisfied sigh causing Michiru to giggle.

"But if we could just . . . create them from our love."

"Eh, but it was love that created them,"was the matter-of-fact reply.

Touched by the gentle reminder, Michiru made a slight sound. "You're so sentimental."

"I know."Haruka was smiling as she nuzzled Michiru's neck.

The blonde was with her wife during the implantation. They let her hold Michiru's hand while the doctor injected the three healthy embryos into the violinist's womb. Haruka watched the monitor where they were monitoring the procedure via ultrasound. The fuzzy images meant little to her, but the doctor's grey eyes watched with intense concentration. Time stretched out. Haruka noticed that her palm was sweaty, but Michiru didn't seem to care as she held on, eyes closed. The blonde knew she'd retreated into herself right now. Most likely she was saying silent prayers.

"All right. We're done here."The doctor rose and said a few words to a nurse. The clinic staff bustled around getting Michiru settled.

A soft sigh from her partner brought the blonde's head up. Michiru blinked and a tear slipped from her eye.

"Maybe it worked,"she whispered her voice uncharacteristically low and thick.

Haruka pressed her lips to Michiru's knuckles. She too felt emotionally rung out from the entire process.

They were moved into a recovery room and left alone. The violinist lay still, relaxing against the clinic bed. She looked so fragile and beautiful. Haruka clung to her hand. She hoped that at least one of the embryos would implant. There was also a chance that all three would be viable. Haruka was a little frightened at the prospect of triplets, but there was also the possibility that none of the babies would thrive. Three would be better than none at all.

On the way home they stopped and Michiru bought two white roses and three pink ones. That night she put them in a vase on her nightstand. She was under strict orders for three days of bed rest and to only get up to shower and to go to the bathroom. Now all they could do was wait.

Haruka brought her meals to her in bed and told her about the news in Crystal Tokyo. On the second day Michiru set her book down and leaned back to rest her eyes. Haruka came into the room and plugged in an extension cord before disappearing again. Michiru sat up and waited for her wife to return. She wasn't disappointed. The blonde hooked up their laptop and set it in Michiru's lap.

"Why don't you do a little shopping?"she said indulgently, planting a kiss on the violinist's forehead.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that,"Michiru said wryly.

"I just don't want you to be bored."

"Then keep me company. I'm never bored with you."

Haruka stretched out beside her wife, laying her head against Michiru's hip.

"I have to go into town this afternoon. I have Judo."

Michiru poked her mate's shoulder. "Off to see other pretty girls?"

"Well . . . "

Michiru made a disapproving sound. Haruka chuckled.

"I need to get back into shape,"she said ruefully, poking her belly. The blonde still hadn't shaken off all of the ill effects of the hormone treatments.

"You have a nice shape,"Michiru murmured tracing a finger down the bridge of Haruka's nose and lightly taping her chin. The blonde grabbed her arm and nipped her playfully.

"I have to get up or I'm going to fall asleep here."

"And that would be so bad?"

"We'll do that tomorrow."

"Promises, promises."Michiru sighed.

"Do you want me to bring anything home for dinner?" 

"Something Italian?"

"You're asking me?"A blonde eyebrow rose.

"You're having salad again, ne?"

"Isn't it rude to answer questions with questions?" Haruka wondered aloud.

Michiru lay back with a giggle. "I do want something Italian, if it's not too much trouble."

"I wouldn't have offered if it were,"Haruka said breezily.

"Ah, but I know you better than that."The violinist's smile was bright.

"Hai."Her wife admitted as a soft blush colored her cheeks. "You do."

Author's Notes:

Yes, I have traversed this area before. Some people have said they preferred Unity. I am really glad to hear that since I didn't get much feedback on it when it was published.  
Overall, just bear with me because apparently every so often I have to cough up a little fluff ball. Hack sputter choke Ah yes, I feel much better now.-D

I have more pieces to this one and then I will roll out something else However, my editor was not joking  
No reviews, no pieces. I didn't get this chapter until today because at our check up last week, I was light on reviews .

Parthenogenesis is a real technique. So far it's only been used successfully in mice. Out of many tries scientists in Tokyo finally had two healthy female specimens survive. One was sacrificed for dissection and they other, named Kaguya, lived out a relatively normal life, having children and grandchildren of her own. Now the interesting thing is the first Sailor moon musical Nao and Yuhka performed in together as H&M was Kaguya Shima Kaieteban. Coincidence?...you decide. .

Four in Nihon (Japan) is considered a bad omen because shi also means "death". That's why I had them decline 4 embryos. Also in Nihon many time gift boxes come with several compartments. Usually three or 5. I thought I throw in a little of the culture. I was actually going to use four and then thought 'no that means death in Japanese!' So I threw it into the fic.

Japanese Children's Favorite Stories is a real book. I acquired it in Barnes and Noble. It includes the legend of the rabbit in the moon. Momotaro is about a childless couple, who is given a son by Kami-sama. The baby was inside of a giant peach, thus his name is "peach boy." 


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Michiru handed over a small cup. Haruka took it from her while reading over the directions one last time. Two pink lines meant they were pregnant. She placed three drops into the little indentation and watched as the chemical reaction raced across the slot. One pink line . . . She heard Michiru sniffling behind her. It took her a moment to register the results before her wife was pressed in her arms with tears running down her porcelain cheeks to soak into Haruka's navy dress shirt.

"Michiru?" she whispered unsure. 

"It must be hormones," came the muffled reply.

Haruka allowed herself a grin. If this result was accurate, they were going to be parents.

The ultrasound technician moved the sensor over Michiru's stomach taking pictures of her uterus. The couple's knuckles were white where they clenched each other's hands. After several minutes, the doctor entered the room.

"Good news. The test was correct. You are pregnant." Michiru let out a breath. "The ultrasound shows a healthy baby."

"Only one?" Michiru inquired.

"You're sure?" Haruka questioned her. She had heard of cases where one twin was hidden behind the other.

"I'm afraid two of the embryos must not have implanted." The doctor paused for a moment letting the news sink in. "But here's a picture of your daughter." She handed the couple a small printout of a tiny figure rendered in sepia tones. Already they could see the outlines of what would be her nose and little mouth.

"She's beautiful," Michiru whispered, her blue eyes filling with tears. 

Haruka felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She took the picture in nerveless fingers.  
"Sugoi."

On the way home they stopped at a small restaurant for dinner. Haruka had her usual salad accompanied by a cup of soup. Michiru picked at her own chef salad before finally putting down her fork.

Haruka regarded her levelly. "Are you sure that's enough?"

"I don't want to lose my figure."

"You won't. Remember everything Odango ate"  
Two identical grimaces appeared, but Haruka didn't drop the subject.  
"Do you want to go get some sashimi?"

"I'm a little tired, I think I'd rather just go home," Michiru whispered. Her fatigue was evident.

Haruka chewed a bite slowly. "I think you should eat more first." Silence stretched between them for a moment.

Michiru's face clearly showed her irritation as she picked up her fork in a sharp movement. The blonde didn't take it personally. She knew that hormones were wreaking havoc on Michiru's body.Haruka ordered dessert in hopes of enticing Michiru to eat some of it.

She smiled at her wife.

"I'll share it with you," she cajoled. She received an icy glare in response. Michiru wanted to go home and she wanted to go home right now. Haruka's own irritation began to rise, but she wisely held her tongue. She asked for the dessert to be boxed up. Unfortunately it took an extremely long time. When they finally made it to the car, the violinist was steaming. Haruka opened the door for her and they drove home in terse silence.

When they reached the house, Michiru was out of the car and marching into the house at a speed that impressed her wife. When the blonde made it inside, the aqua haired woman was already upstairs.

Haruka logged onto the computer and surfed for about 30 minutes, giving her mate enough time to get into bed. Haruka then went upstairs and changed into her own pajamas quietly before climbing into her side of the bed and succumbing to sleep.

Morning came quickly. The blonde hadn't slept very deeply. She put on shorts and a loose community service T-shirt for her morning run. At the door she picked up her sneakers before going to sit on the front porch and lace them. It looked as though it was going to be a pretty day. Mist was rising from the plants and dewdrops glinted in the early morning sun. After stretching, the blonde took off at a quick pace. She hoped that Michiru felt better, otherwise the next few days might be miserable. She made a cautious contingency plan on how to occupy herself should it prove necessary to stay out of the artist's way for a while.

When she got home, she was tired and sweaty, but her head felt much clearer. Taking off her shoes and her sweat socks, she put her shoes in their proper place and wandered barefoot toward the laundry room. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a large traditional breakfast and her contrite looking wife. Haruka stood for a moment stunned.  
"I'm sorry." Michiru bowed. When she looked up, Haruka could see tears sparking in her blue eyes. She moved forward to embrace the other woman. Michiru lightly pulled back making a face. Haruka realized with chagrin that she was still holding her sweaty running socks. At that point their eyes met and they both dissolved into laughter.  
"I'll be right back," the blonde excused herself. When she returned, Michiru was seated.

"Gomen nasai. I'm just not myself."

Haruka sat down and silently scooted closer to her mate, pulling Michiru into her arms. With the tension gone, they had an enjoyable breakfast together before Michiru went to take a nap. Haruka went into the library and scanned the ultrasound picture to email to Setsuna and Hotaru.

That night the blonde sat on the couch reading over the sports section. Michiru lay with her feet in Haruka's lap perusing a healthy choices cookbook. The violinist was determined that they would eat well for the duration of her pregnancy.She wiggled her toes slightly and Haruka ran a finger up the center of her foot.Michiru gasped. Haruka chuckled as she was lightly kicked. The racer slid a warm enveloping hand around Michiru's foot and squeezed lightly.

"I was thinking of names . . . " Michiru lay her book down on her chest and focused on her wife.

"Eh?" Haruka was caught off-guard.

"What about Aiko? Or Hikari?" The artist suggested, thinking of popular names from her youth.

"Hmm," the blonde replied noncommittally.

Michiru thought harder. "Junko?"

"Jun Jun," Haruka answered, reminding her mate about the asteroid senshi.

"Good point." Michiru sighed.

Haruka paused for a moment, considering how this would sound to her lover. "Kazuko?"

Michiru's eyes narrowed as she considered the choice.

"Kazuko." The violinist repeated slowly, testing the name on her tongue.

Haruka shrugged and buried her nose in the paper, feeling unsure of her suggestion.

Michiru's arm went to Haruka's elbow then slid up to her hand. Their fingers played together.

Haruka ducked her head then met Michiru's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"It's what we've fought for, ne?" Haruka asked softly.

Michiru nodded. "Hai. This is what we've waited for." Her hand lightly touched her stomach. "Kazuko."

A few weeks later Michiru's moods had stabilized. She was upstairs taking a bath. Meanwhile Haruka was watching TV to distract herself. Fevered thoughts kept assaulting the blonde when she thought about Michiru's supple body being lowered into the warm water.

The doctor had prescribed several weeks of abstinence after the implantation to allow for the baby to firmly establish itself. Haruka missed making love to her wife desperately but she didn't want to impose on her lover. If Michiru wasn't ready or wanted to wait longer to make sure the baby was safe, she would control herself.

She was engrossed in a program about running and optimum conditioning techniques when her beloved sat down beside her in nothing but a robe and started brushing out her long aqua hair. Haruka could smell the intoxicating scent of Michiru's conditioner. She swallowed and tried to bring some moisture back to her suddenly dry mouth. Her eyes were locked on the program but she wasn't processing any of the images she was seeing.

Suddenly she felt Michiru's hand on her thigh, heat surging from it like a brand. So aware was she of her mate's touch that it felt as if she wasn't even wearing pants. Her strong thigh muscles flexed and she shifted slightly as desire pooled in her belly.

"Haruka." Michiru's voice carried a quiet invitation.

The blonde felt a rush of anticipation and clicked off the television.

They stared into each other's eyes. Michiru's fingers lightly traced Haruka's strong cheekbones and jaw. As she moved gently over her wife's throat, she was delighted to feel the blonde's heartbeat speed up.

The senshi of Uranus' expression was yearning and her eyes darkened before closing. Michiru straddled Haruka's lap and began to kiss her neck while playing in her hair.

Haruka's hands went to Michiru's back to pull her closer before sliding down to cup her bottom.

"On the couch?" she asked huskily.

"Who's going to see us?" Michiru responded.

Haruka laughed. Then she thought about the coming baby, Hotaru's childhood, and lovemaking being, once again, limited to the bedroom.

"I suppose we'd better enjoy it while we can, ne?" she whispered before surrendering herself to the moment.

The next morning, Haruka tossed the mail on the kitchen table before heading to the refrigerator for a glass of juice. Michiru sorted through it although there wasn't much there: a statement on their investments, promos for her favorite store's preferred customer program, one of the three car magazines to which Haruka subscribed and a letter. She broke the seal with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Who's it from?" Haruka looked curiously over her shoulder.

"Setsuna," The violinist shared happily. "She has taken leave next month and she's coming for a visit."

"Honto? Sugoi!"

"Happy Anniversary you two!" Michiru read with a smile. They had planned a quiet evening at the house to celebrate. "It's terrible isn't it, just wanting to stay home on your anniversary." The violinist sighed.

"Maybe we're getting old," Haruka deadpanned.

To her surprise Michiru winked at her. "'The heart that loves is forever young, '" she quoted, lightly rubbing her nose against Haruka's.

The blonde smiled also.

"It's a full moon tonight." the artist informed her mate.

"I'm glad I'm not out driving then," Haruka said thinking of all the near misses she usually had when the moon was waxing.

"Let's go for a walk," Michiru said softly.

They wandered outside into the warm evening. Since a normal life was all they had ever wanted, they happily indulged in the normalcy of the moment. Michiru breathed deeply of the fragrant night blossoms. She and Haruka strolled in the moonlight. The blonde wrapped an arm around her waist. A neighbor just getting home from work waved to them in the twilight. They returned the gesture. The air grew heavy and fireflies came out to light the world in sparkling flashes.

"Hotaru," Haruka said smiling. They held hands as they slowly made their way back to the house.

Michiru went immediately to the kitchen and pulled a little box out of the freezer.

"Is that it?"

"Hai."

The top tier of their wedding cake was carefully preserved and protected from freezer burn.

"Do you think it will taste ok?"

"I followed the directions, so it should be fine. People do this all the time."

Haruka was skeptical. "Hmm. If that's true then why don't they freeze birthday cakes."

"Because you get a new one every year," Michiru answered easily. "But if you're lucky, you only get one wedding."

"I intend to be lucky." Haruka kissed Michiru's cheek.

"Ah." The violinist made a sound of contentment.

Michiru made a simple dinner that night of things they already had on hand. Haruka took out two wineglasses and poured some low acid grape juice for them both. Michiru had made a tiny hors d'oeuvre platter with baby shrimp and cheese with buttery crackers. She'd also found a tin of caviar. They lit candles in the living room and, while dinner was baking, they curled together on the couch to look at their wedding pictures. The violinist alternated feeding Haruka and herself while the blonde turned the pages.

The bridal portraits were beautiful. There was one particular close up that emphasized Michiru's joy-filled eyes.

"I really like this one." Haruka commented softly. "You look so happy."

"I am very happy."

"You were so attractive," the violinist observed as they found a shot of a serious looking Haruka just before the ceremony. She kissed just behind her wife's ear. "Still are."

"Eh, well I try." Haruka winked at her wife.

There was a picture of the queen surrounded by the four inner senshi all smiling brightly and shooting peace signs.

"They look like they did in high school," Haruka mused.

Michiru nodded taking a sip of her juice. "That was a good shot."

"Here's a great one." It was Setsuna with her arms wrapped around Hotaru from behind.

"I miss them." Michiru sighed.

"I do too," Haruka agreed.

Haruka flipped to a page that held pictures from the reception: Uranus in her dress posing and smiling brightly for the camera, Neptune throwing her bouquet, the two of them dancing, lost in their own little world together.

"How could we have forgotten some of this?" Michiru's voice was faintly amazed.

"Hai," her wife agreed.

The oven chimed and Michiru went to get dinner out of the oven, while Haruka gathered the silverware.

They set the table while a recording of them playing together flowed through the speakers.

Michiru served dinner then excused herself to change into "something more comfortable."

When she returned, Haruka was rendered speechless. Her wife smiled brightly at her as they sat down to enjoy dinner. Haruka kept shooting glances at Michiru. The violinist was wearing one of Haruka's white dress shirts and what appeared to be nothing else. The shirt was unbuttoned down to just above her breasts. Its bottom brushed her thighs but every now and again would part when she shifted giving the blonde views of interesting shadows she was certain she would like to explore more intimately.

Michiru tossed her hair again and leaned across the table after the butter. Her breasts were pressed up and plumped. Haruka drank deeply from her water glass. The last straw came when Michiru "accidentally" dropped her napkin and bent to pick it up.

When she stood up again, the artist found herself swept off her feet and being carried upstairs.

"What about dinner?" she whispered.

"I've always been a fan of eating dessert first."

"Yes, I remember. Cookies for dinner." Michiru giggled at the memory.

"Hush." Haruka interrupted lightly as she kicked their bedroom door shut behind them.

Several hours later the tousled pair made their way back downstairs. Michiru pulled their wedding cake out of the cake dome and rolled up the sleeves of her robe before reaching for a knife. Haruka got a plate and a fork. Michiru tenderly fed the blonde the first bite.

"Well?"

"It's good," Haruka whispered as she closed her eyes. She was instantly transported back to that joyous day by the remembered flavor. As she turned to reach for a napkin, the light caught a small bruise that was forming on the blonde's strong throat.

"Oh. I got you," Michiru commented, running her finger over the spot.

Haruka smiled ruefully. "Hai, but it doesn't hurt."

"Gomen." Michiru lightly kissed the darkened place.

The blonde looped her arms around the violinist. "I'll take love bites from you any day."

They smiled into each other's eyes.

Michiru took a fork full of cake.

"Ut-uh." Haruka took it from her. "That's my job."

Michiru took the bite and chewed slowly savoring it She swallowed then leaned forward to give her wife a slow kiss like the one they had shared a year ago.

"Mm . . . that is good."

"I know what you mean." Haruka eyed the confection. "I didn't think it would still be that good after a year."

"Silly."

"Nani?"

"I wasn't talking about the cake."

The next morning at exactly 9:30 a.m. teal eyes snapped open. The lithe blonde rolled over and eyed her lover critically.

"How do you feel?"

Michiru smiled brightly, her cheeks had a rosy glow. "I'm fine." She set down the book on pregnancy she'd been reading.

Haruka's gaze rested on her wife. She searched the beautiful features but the only greenish tint came from the swath of aqua curls framing her mate's radiant face "Not sick?" the blonde asked unconvinced.

"Nope!" Michiru rolled out of bed and threw her robe on before padding out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're craving," Haruka answered.

Michiru gave her strange look and disappeared down the hall.

'Still no morning sickness?' the blonde wondered with a shake of her head. She brushed at her bangs. Of course this was Michiru who had stood calmly on deck when their cruise ship had clipped that tropical depression. Even Haruka had been below stairs dry heaving long after her lunch had come up.

It wasn't that Haruka wanted her to have morning sickness, but after reading all of the literature at the fertility clinic, both while they harvested Michiru's eggs and while recovering after they had taken her own, she had had the usual sequence of events in mind.

Haruka pulled off her boxers and tugged on a pair of blue and white striped pajama bottoms to ward off the morning chill. She headed for the kitchen. Michiru was setting out breakfast that consisted of cut up fruit and a few other foods that they had developed a taste for over the years. Haruka couldn't quite get used to this. No more reporting for duty. No having to steal moments together. They had a hefty pension, a house on the beach, and each other. Now there was a baby on the way - it was miraculous and she was more content than she could have ever imagined

Author's notes: It's Saun-fic! Super sweet and calorie free!

Yay! I had them have a little disagreement. That happens sometimes in couple life. I enjoyed the slight discordance...it's so hard to see them outright fighting. I was going for the ups and downs of marriage here.

KAZUKO f Usage: Japanese Means either "pleasant peace" or "first of a new generation" The name Kazuko means 'one hope.' Kazuko, Peace, Japanese,

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated each and every letter and post. You guys are so great.

Thank you Kate-san for this lovely chapter-D... now where's the rest of it? Hmmm?  
Much love to the editor!

Thanks to Super Fire Child for tweaking the last line here. b

Foof! Having a not fun time here. I've hurt myself and I have to have an MRI on my neck-p It's hampering my ability to write. sigh My editor took pity on and gave me this chapter because she said she thought I needed cheering up.

Please Read and Review. 


	7. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Michiru was frantically cleaning the already spotless kitchen. Haruka came downstairs with the vacuum cleaner and put it back in the closet.

"Haruka!"

"Hai."

"Open the downstairs windows," Michiru ordered briskly. "She'll be here any minute."

Haruka had to smile as she went about her assigned task.

The doorbell rang and Michiru raced to it. She and Setsuna embraced like long lost siblings. Eventually, Setsuna turned to Haruka and they playfully tried to squeeze the breath out of each other. When she pulled back, Haruka was surprised to see the garnet-eyed woman quickly wipe a few tears away.

"Come in! Come in!" Michiru waved their guest fully into the house. Her long dark green hair brushed the floor as Setsuna pulled on a pair of slippers.

Haruka picked up her best friend's bags and carried them into one of their guestrooms.

Michiru linked her arm with Setsuna's and they went into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?"

Michiru set a plate of cakes out.

"Hotaru couldn't make it," Setsuna said softly.

Michiru's blue eyes filled with disappointment. "I know. She called yesterday. I was hoping, but . . . " She sighed. Haruka lay a comforting hand on her wife's shoulder.

Setsuna was running a slender finger around the gold edge of her teacup.

"This looks almost like your old Royal Doulton pattern."

Michiru brightened. "I know. Aren't they beautiful?"

Setsuna grinned. " I hope you have a few spares."

"Oi." Haruka recalled the mess of broken shards they'd come home to that sweltering summer afternoon. "Hotaru broke those and that antique vase in the foyer."

Michiru shrugged. "Children need things to occupy them or accidents can happen."

"Have you looked at any schools yet?" Setsuna inquired.

"Why would we do that?" Haruka replied. "The baby's not even born yet. She won't be ready for school for at least five years."

"Some of the better schools have waiting lists that long."

"Masaka." Michiru's eyes went wide at this lapse in their planning.

Haruka could almost see the gears working as her wife made plans to start calling potential schools as soon as possible. The blonde wasn't worried. As a senshi, even a retired one, she was sure that a few words in the right ear and they would have schools calling them.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Haruka offered and pushed off from the doorway where she'd been leaning.

"More company?" Setsuna's eyes were teasing.

"We weren't expecting anyone." Michiru frowned.

"Michiru. Michi-ru!" The soft call followed by a shout alarmed the violinist. She surged to her feet heading for the entryway with Setsuna at her heels.

Haruka was fiercely hugging a slight figure.

"Hotaru!" Michiru's gasped delightedly. Michiru and Setsuna embraced their daughter as if trying to squeeze the life out of the young woman. Haruka then took delight in ruffling Hotaru's hair.

"Just wait until I get my growth spurt," the dark-haired woman groused, trying to comb the fluffed strands back into place.

Setsuna and Haruka exchanged grins.

"I think it's time you gave up on that," the blonde teased.

"I guess I got my height from Michiru-mama." Hotaru smiled.

The violinist laughed softly and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Hai."

They stayed up long into the night remembering old times. Hotaru's favorite memory was when Makoto had finally settled down. She had been the first senshi to ask for a leave of absence so she could start a family. She had received more than she had bargained for though when the queen had released her from duty on a permanent basis. The excited young woman had shown up with a lace trimmed, ruffled fuchsia dress and had asked Uranus to be a bridesmaid. The blonde's face had remained neutral but the horror in her rapidly blinking eyes gave her away. Neptune and Saturn had doubled over in silent laughter behind her and Pluto had lost it then, choking and causing the tea she had been drinking to come out of her nose. They had all dissolved into laughter, though Uranus' had a slightly relieved tone to it as Makoto assured her she'd only been joking.

The next day Hotaru and Haruka made plans to go out and find something to do while Setsuna and Michiru embarked on a marathon-shopping spree for baby items.

"Look at this." Setsuna held up a tiny pink outfit with lace around the collar.

"It's beautiful!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"Haruka will hate it." She grinned, adding it to the little pile of things they had already gathered.

Their next stop was for the real reason they were out: maternity clothes. Michiru's estimated due date was sometime in the spring so they spent the afternoon trying on various outfits. One of their favorites was a white sleeveless top with a black and white ribbon that ran just over where her tummy would be. Setsuna, ever the fashion conscious one, helped her put together several chic outfits for later pregnancy.

The two stopped mid-afternoon to have tea and a snack. Setsuna looked at her friend with serious eyes.

"What's wrong?" Michiru set her glass back down from where she had been about to take a sip.

Setsuna smiled. "Nothing. I was told to ask you something."

The violinist nodded slowly.

"Do you want to have a baby shower?"

The aqua haired woman let out a slow breath. She'd had the fleeting thought that perhaps Haruka would be called back to duty without her.

"We seem to have everything we need and then some." She smiled and gestured to the things they had bought.

"Yes." The garnet-eyed woman nodded. "But this isn't about needs. It's about spoiling."

"The baby?"

"You and the baby."

Michiru giggled. "All right, I'm game."

"Haruka is invited too."

"Oh, that's just what she needs," Michiru said wryly.

"Nani?"

"More spoiling." The violinist grinned.

Setsuna laughed softly. "Hai."

They returned home at almost four o'clock and wrestled their packages into the house. It was then that fatigue hit Michiru.

"Tired?"

"Hai. But I don't want to go to sleep and miss a minute of your visit." Setsuna smiled and patted her lap. Michiru drew her bare feet up onto the couch and lay her head on her friend's legs.

"I had no idea," Michiru said drowsily as Setsuna gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just be happy," her friend said with a smile.

"I am," she whispered drowsily.

When Michiru awoke sometime later, Haruka was kneeling beside the low coffee table serving food from boxes onto the plate in front of her. She watched her wife deftly work the serving chopsticks. The wedding ring on her slender finger caught the light and Michiru felt a flush of emotion. It was a combination of joy, pride and attraction. When she saw Haruka and remembered their marriage, she couldn't control the warm rush of feeling.

Setsuna and Hotaru entered with glasses and a pitcher of ice water.

"You're awake." Hotaru smiled at Michiru.

Haruka glanced up in surprise. The violinist smiled and slid off the couch to kneel on her side of the table. She lightly touched Haruka's arm, enjoying the warmth of her wife's skin through the sleeve. The blonde eased over so Michiru could reach the plate she'd prepared for both of them. Michiru picked up a piece of tempura from their plate and took a delicate bite.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," Haruka confessed apologetically to her former housemates.

"That's all right," Setsuna said, pulling her long, dark hair back. "I prefer to serve myself." That was true since Setsuna was quite particular.  
"Everything!" replied Hotaru blithely. Haruka smiled and prepared a plate for Hotaru while Setsuna made her own selections.

When dinner was finished, Setsuna and Michiru brought out their purchases to share with the rest of the family.

"So much . . . pink." Haruka commented with mild distaste.

Setsuna threw a pillow at Haruka.

"Be nice," she warned.

Hotaru was kneeling on the floor, pulling still more little outfits and blankets out of the bags. She was sorting them according to color and style. It was becoming apparent that the baby was going to be dressed all sorts of colors, yellows, light green, creams and blues.

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed.

Haruka picked up the buttery soft sleeper with ducks on it.

"You had one like this," she commented to her daughter.

"Hai, that's why we bought it." Setsuna nodded as she rose to her feet.

"Bedtime?" Hotaru asked.

The guardian of time stretched. "No. No one go anywhere."

Haruka picked up a tiny pair of slippers. She set them next to Hotaru and put her fingers in the shoes to playfully kick at her daughter. Hotaru giggled and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"You two." Michiru laughed.

The racer was again surveying the pastel-draped floor.

"Seriously, this reminds me of the time we went to Puroland."

Hotaru nodded her agreement as she thought of the Tokyo-based Sanrio theme park.

"We spent hours looking for a Batz Maru plushie," Michiru remembered. "You loved that character." Her voice turned nostalgic. Hotaru leaned her head against Michiru's leg while the violinist stroked the dark hair back from her child's face. Haruka had drawn one knee up and rested her chin on it, watching them with a bright look in her eyes.

"You two are picture perfect," she murmured.

"Ah. That was a very long time ago," Michiru commented and her own eyes shone at the memory.

Violet eyes looked curiously between her two parents. Hotaru recognized that there was an undercurrent to the exchange that she didn't understand.

Just then Setsuna came back from the kitchen with the bottle of wine she'd brought.

She poured three glasses. "None for you," she told Michiru with a wink.

Haruka moved to the couch and put her arm around Michiru. The violinist leaned back against Haruka's shoulder and looked up into her eyes.

"Just a sip?" she asked, batting her lashes.

Haruka surrendered her glass. Michiru took just enough to allow the flavor to explode on her tongue.

"Mmm . . . I hope you have more of this," she commented. "It's a good year."

Setsuna smiled mysteriously. "I can get more." She raised her glass.

"To family," she said with a warm smile.

"Hai, to family," Michiru echoed.

Hotaru and Haruka touched their glasses to Setsuna's causing the high quality crystal to make a chiming sound.

The next morning Haruka woke up late. She really enjoyed sleeping in, although she was trying to break herself of the habit. She wandered down the hall to find everyone in the baby's room.

Looking chic in black pants and a lime green sleeveless top, Setsuna was cutting tags from baby clothes and handing them to Hotaru who was folding them. Michiru was deciding which drawers in the small baby wardrobe would be designated for booties, hats and onesies. 

The senshi of Saturn, wearing a purple turtleneck with a purple and black plaid skirt, looked up and grinned when she saw Haruka's unruly blonde hair.

"Ohayo," she teased, though it was almost noon.

Setsuna paused in her clipping to turn to the newcomer.

"I hope the baby doesn't get your hair," she commented.

Haruka self-consciously smoothed her cowlick before her eyes took a playful gleam. "She should be so lucky."

"We saved some breakfast for you. It's in the fridge." Michiru told her mate.

"I'm good."

"You need to eat something," Michiru scolded her lightly.

Setsuna grinned wolfishly at Haruka, knowing the blonde would soon be heading for the kitchen. Someone's stomach grumbled and three of the women looked around surprised. Michiru flushed.

"Maybe I need to eat something."

Setsuna and Haruka exchanged glances and then burst into laughter. Hotaru went to Michiru and gave her a hug. "Aww."

Haruka was still stifling chuckles as she offered Michiru her arm.  
"To breakfast m'lady." The violinist smiled.

Setsuna was on her feet gathering up the neatly piled tags she'd removed.  
"I think I'll just make lunch."

"It's your vacation. You are not cooking!" the aqua haired woman argued.

"I can do it." Hotaru volunteered.

"Now look." Michiru began. "You two are our guests . . . "

Haruka shrugged. "I guess that leaves me. I think I saw some potted meat in the cabinet," the blonde mused.

Blue and garnet eyes wore identical horrified expressions.

"Give up?" Setsuna asked after several seconds.

Michiru looked down in surrender. "Hai, give up."

In the end Setsuna made a delicious lunch for her family, but Haruka and Michiru insisted on doing the dishes.

"I thought since it was their last night we could take them out to dinner," Michiru murmured to her wife.

"That sounds good." Haruka took the wet dish Michiru offered her and began to dry it. "Which restaurant?"

The violinist was thoughtful. "Let's let them choose, but we're paying." She shook a soapy finger at the blonde.

"Of course," Haruka agreed easily.

"We need to go back downtown. I think Hotaru would like to do a little shopping too."

"Ok." Haruka didn't look overly enthusiastic but she didn't argue. "Just let me catch a quick shower."

"How quick do you want to make it?"

"Why?" It was a strange question and Haruka was confused.

Michiru smiled sweetly and gestured toward the soapy sink. The blonde choked on her incredulous laughter. "Very funny. My wife the efficiency expert."

"Hai." Michiru fluffed the sandy bangs with a damp hand.  
"I'm going upstairs now to bathe." Haruka gave the aqua haired woman a kiss. "In our shower, not our sink."

Michiru was giggling now. "Fine, fine. Go."

Several hours later Haruka found herself downtown. Michiru had seen something the day before that she regretted not buying, so they had stopped to pick up the item. Haruka had opted to stand outside and people-watch rather than face the crush of shoppers inside. She was absently cataloguing the types of cars going by when she realized that someone was trying to get her attention.

"Sir?" A girl with auburn pigtails approached Haruka.

"Yes?" The blonde turned, surprised.

Another girl with raven hair pulled back in a ponytail joined the first and they smiled, slightly bouncing as they made their sales pitch.

"We're cheerleaders from the Crystal Tokyo High School and we were wondering if you'd like to buy a candy bar to support our squad."

"It's for a good cause!" The other girl chimed in flashing a bright smile at the cute gentleman they had cornered.

Haruka returned the smile and was delighted to see she hadn't lost her charm as a glassy look appeared in the teenager's eyes.

"Sweets from the sweet? How could I resist?" she said smoothly, deepening her husky voice so that it almost purred. Haruka fished money out of her pocket and bought one of the bars.

One of the girls handed her the candy with a shaky hand.

"Thank you," they chorused, still trying to calm their racing hearts.

"You are very welcome, kittens." Haruka flashed a last melting smile and returned to the spot where she had been waiting for Michiru-tachi to return.

"Pushover," Setsuna commented mildly as she appeared beside the blonde.

Haruka's grin was rakish. "Hey, I support cheerleaders."

"You must feel a special kinship because of the short skirts," the other woman observed tartly.

Haruka was working the wrapper off her bar and gave Setsuna a sweet smile. "Not anymore . . . Puu."

The dark-haired senshi rolled her eyes.

Michiru and Hotaru rejoined them. The two had their arms linked companionably.

"The true measure of strength is to break . . . " Haruka grunted as she snapped the candy apart. "...a chocolate bar into four pieces and then only eat one." Simultaneously, three hands shot out leaving the blonde with the smallest chunk.

"Don't worry. We'll help you be strong," Hotaru said unrepentantly and winking she bit into the wedge she had just taken.

Michiru took pity on her wife and broke her own piece in half handing the rest to Haruka who looked at her questioningly.

"Chocolate has too many preservatives," she explained.

"Preservatives help you look younger," Setsuna shared after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate.

"Meioh Setsuna: secrets revealed!" Violet eyes were lit with amusement.

"Hotaru!" The garnet eyed woman exclaimed. "Respect your elders!"

The younger woman looked chastened and dropped her eyes. "Hai, Obaa-san," she murmured.

Haruka nearly choked on her laughter and affectionately wrapped an arm around Hotaru's shoulder and squeezed. By this time Setsuna was laughing too, her hand pressed to her forehead.

"All right, all right." Michiru restored order. "Let's get to the restaurant before the dinner rush."

Following the enjoyable dinner was a tearful good-bye back at the house.

"Don't forget to write." Setsuna sniffled.

"And send care packages!" Hotaru added quickly. Setsuna lightly elbowed her, but Michiru beamed, knowing that her efforts were appreciated.

Haruka helped them load their bags into Setsuna's rental car. Hotaru had taken a taxi to the house so the two senshi were returning to the palace together.

They hugged the two good-bye and then stood back. At first Haruka had her arms folded across her chest as Michiru was calling good-byes. Then the blonde moved forward and slid her arm around her wife. They waved until the car disappeared from sight.

Inside the house it was almost too quiet. No amount of music or television could mask the fact, so they went to bed early.

Author's Notes:

I am finally starting to feel better. After being drugged fro a week and half over my neck, I ended up with strep in my ears/ Antibiotics makes it all better.

Cool reviews! Thank you so much everyone! Send more  
If you sent one to my email and I didn't reply it was because I was sick. I'm sorry. I will catch up soon.

I got this chapter with this letter from my editor:  
You do know that the goal is 10 reviews, correct? Not just 5 reviews. 10 reviews. I suppose I could let 9 go, but 5 is only 50 that is a poor showing. 

I had 8! Please read and review ;;

Oh and yes, Virginia, there really is a Puroland:  
http: 


	8. Chapter 7

"Haruka." The seven-months pregnant Michiru had finally located her mate out in the garage. Haruka didn't look up from tightening a bolt on her current project. 

"Hai," she grunted.

"None of my shoes fit," the violinist stated succinctly.

"None of your . . . shoes fit," Haruka repeated slowly, her full attention not on the problem. Absently, she glanced over toward her wife and noticed the brown loafers on Michiru's feet. They were completely wrong for the cream turtleneck and brown faux suede maternity skirt she wore.

"You didn't want a pair of my heels?" the blonde inquired as she wiped her sweaty brow with her coverall sleeve.

Michiru had the grace to blush. "These were more comfortable." She wiggled her feet. "But they're still a half size too big."

"Wait a while and maybe they'll fit," Haruka teased.

Michiru made a face and then held out her hand.  
"Shoes."

"Shoes?" Haruka asked impishly.

"Now." Michiru's eyes were bright but playfully serious.

"Now," Haruka parroted, reaching into her pocket and tossing the car keys to her wife.

Michiru smiled brightly and turned to go. As she turned, her rounded form was illuminated by the afternoon sun. Haruka felt a surge of protectiveness.

"Michiru?"

"Hai?"

"Be careful." Her teal eyes were serious. Haruka rolled to her feet. "On second thought, I'll go with you."

Michiru looked tenderly at her for a moment. "Haruka, you don't have to do that. This may take a while."

"I know," Haruka sighed in a resigned voice. "Trust me. I know." Their hands slipped together as they walked toward the car.

Two weeks later, it was time to start Lamaze class. Finding themselves in a room with several young couples, a single woman and her mother, and one set of middle-aged, first time parents was an interesting experience.

As they left for the evening, Haruka opened the car door for her pregnant mate and wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist to help her ease into the seat. The violinist was looking through the book their instructor had handed out, but there wasn't much she hadn't already researched on her own.

"I was thinking of getting the carpets steamed before the baby is born," Michiru said thoughtfully when they were on their way home.

"Do you want me to hire someone?"

"Or we could do it ourselves. I found a stain in the front room. I want to try a different carpet cleaner."

Haruka made a disapproving sound. "I think you do too much around the house as it is."

"Nani?"

"We can get people to come in and take care of the carpets and you could do. . . other things."

"Other things? Like what?"

"Like . . . sit . . . and sleep." Haruka kept her eyes on the road.

Michiru looked at her wife for a moment in shock. "Haruka, I'm not made of glass!"

The look on the blonde's face showed that she was not wholly convinced of that fact.

"Mothers who stay busy have easier deliveries." Michiru tapped the book in her lap authoritatively.

"You're starting that Pilates class next week," the blonde reminded her. Haruka was all for low impact exercise for her wife. The issue wasn't settled, but the discussion had reached a stalemate. They finished their drive discussing car seats.

Michiru combed her hair, enjoying the extra weight and shine it had gained during her pregnancy. Her wife came in without a shirt to brush her own teeth. The violinist was checking her reflection when Haruka stroked some aqua strands back and kissed her neck before wrapping her arms around the artist from behind. Her tapered fingers rested over Michiru's arched belly, then slid up to cup her breasts. The smaller woman sighed contentedly as the firm touch slowly massaged her. Michiru turned slightly and their lips met. The two partners sighed as desire spiked.

Haruka moved to pick up her wife.

"No! Stop!"

The blonde froze. "Nani?"

"You'll put your back out!" The violinist scolded her, taking a step away from her amorous mate.

Haruka laughed and scooped the smaller woman off the ground, baby and all.

"Like a feather," she teased.

Michiru huffed but twined her arms around her beloved's neck, feeling feminine and desirable. She made good use of her current position by tenderly kissing her wife. For her part, Haruka was grateful the walk to the bed was a short one because there were twelve extra pounds to Michiru that hadn't been there the last time she had done this.

They smiled at each other as the blonde gently undressed Michiru before making slow love to her. After Michiru had returned the favor, they both fell into a contented sleep.

The following week's class began with a review of their breathing exercises. Michiru lay back against her wife's chest for the main lesson, a video showing an entire natural childbirth. The full on shot of the baby's head emerging from its mother caused Haruka to look away. Michiru lightly stroked her arm.

"I had no idea you were so squeamish." The violinist's whispered voice was amused.

The blonde swallowed hard but didn't comment. Her fingers idly stroked Michiru's side, drawing comfort from the warmth.

In Japan, mothers had often gone away to stay with their parents and returned home when the baby was old enough to travel. While part of Haruka wished that this tradition had survived, she would be there for her partner no matter what. Being a racer, she had spent enough time in hospitals. The thought of Michiru in pain and all alone in some cold medical facility was unacceptable to her. After the video, the Lamaze teacher was wise enough to distract the shell-shocked couples with some minor child care instruction. Although the actual birthing process was new to them, baby care was second nature. Haruka expertly demonstrated how to change a diaper to praise from the instructor. Several fathers looked on enviously.

They left in silence after the class was dismissed. There was no idle chatting this evening. Haruka thought about how close the impending birth was. They had conceived her only a few months ago. She had grown so much, so had Michiru for that matter, not that the blonde was concerned about such things.

The baby now responded to light and sound. Haruka was amazed. This was one element they had missed with Hotaru. When Michiru practiced with her violin, she said that she could feel the child becoming active and shift position in her womb. She had read that infants could recognize pieces of music they were introduced to before they were born, so she composed a lullaby for her unborn daughter. Haruka was inspired by her efforts. One night they cuddled together on the piano bench while Haruka played softly and serenaded her wife and daughter by candlelight.

The next trip to Lamaze class was more eventful.

"So that your parental partner can better understand what it feels like to be pregnant, we have this lovely garment." She pulled out a spandex suit complete with fake breasts.

"You put warm water into this cavity to simulate the amniotic fluid." The woman showed where to fill it. "Inside are lead balls to simulate the baby's limbs and movement."

"I have this list of simple tasks for you to perform at home so you can get a feel for what it might be like to be in a state of advanced pregnancy. All I ask is that you sign them out."

"Let's go, Michiru." Haruka started toward the door.

The violinist didn't move. "You aren't taking one of those?"

"You're serious?" Haruka's eyebrows went up.

She signed out one of the suits and was given a paper full of tasks to perform while wearing it. She was casual about it, but inside there was a nettling curiosity that she wouldn't have admitted under pain of death.

Haruka casually tossed the empathy belly in the trunk. Michiru gave her a look.

"The paper says I can't wear it while driving," the blonde informed her mate.

They drove to the local bike shop so Haruka could pick up a few things, then on to the mall to get a few things for Hotaru's next care package. The baby was wide-awake today. Michiru's stomach was moving around under her shirt.

"Ah!" The violinist jumped. Haruka looked at her concerned. "I'm fine. It just tickles sometimes." The violinist put her hands on her back and stretched a bit.

An elderly woman approached the couple and put her hand lightly on Michiru's belly. The child was still for a moment before kicking.

"Oh my." The lady smiled. "What are you having?"

"A girl." Michiru beamed and rubbed her tummy, delighted with the attention.

Haruka was quiet, scowling slightly at what she interpreted as an assault on Michiru's personal space.

"Congratulations." The woman gave a final pat to the artist's stomach and toddled off. Haruka's arm slid possessively around Michiru to ward off any more unwelcome visitors.

The next day after breakfast and a little work in the garage, Haruka put on her pregnancy suit and attached the bladder weight.

"Ugh." Almost immediately the warm water with which she had filled it made her own body temperature rise. With a resigned sigh she went to get a drink of water.

Michiru was hiding a smile behind a teacup as Haruka waddled into the kitchen.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Kawaii!"

"Kowaii? That's what I thought too."

"No, you don't look scary, Haruka." Michiru gave a small laugh. "How do you like it so far?" She set her cup down and watched her wife with bright eyes.

Haruka looked down and cupped the large weighted breasts.

"These are different."

"Hai. They don't suit you." The violinist wrinkled her nose.

"No?" Haruka thrust her chest out. The effect was unfortunate.

"Let's go for ice cream," Michiru suggested brightly.

Already Haruka was sweating from the warmth and thirty five extra pounds of weight she was carrying. Ice cream sounded really good right now. She started to unfasten her suit.

"Don't!"

"You're kidding right?" Haruka responded questioningly. "I'm not going out of the house like this."

"Come here." Michiru dragged her wife to her closet. Michiru pulled out a flowing white maternity shirt and a pair of capris.

"You are having way too much fun with this," the blonde observed

"Hai," Michiru admitted unrepentantly, handing over the clothing.

Thirty minutes later they were out the door.

"How come you can drive, but I can't?" Haruka groused as she lowered herself into the passenger's seat.

"Ah, you are learning the benefits of natural versus synthetic." Michiru expertly shifted gears and peeled out of the driveway.

"Oi!" The blonde hung on for dear life.

When Haruka walked into the ice cream parlor, it seemed as if everyone was suddenly looking in her direction. This was not a new experience for her. However, this time they weren't staring at her face; they were looking at her stomach.

"Two scoops for the lady."

Haruka shook her head. "I only need one."

"You're eating for two now!" the large woman behind the counter boomed.

Haruka blinked. Because of her athleticism and Michiru's nutrition consciousness, she knew a lot about healthy eating. She might choose to ignore it on occasion, but two huge scoops of ice cream weren't the best thing for a pregnant woman. There was a soft stirring of a breeze and her wife appeared beside her. Michiru ordered a sorbet in a cup. She and Haruka took a table together. On the way over Haruka rolled the top scoop from her cone into the garbage.

"They only gave you one."

"I guess the novelty had worn off." Her blue eyes twinkled.

Haruka was quiet for a moment licking her cone.

"Do they always do that?"

"What?"

"Stare"

"Hai."

"Nani? It's rude!"

"They're curious Haruka."

The blonde was quiet as they finished their snack.

After they arrived back home it was time for yet another bathroom break - Haruka's third since puttinng on the suit. When she came back into the living room, Michiru was waiting with the paper from class.

"Tie a shoe." Haruka read.

The process was much more difficult than it had been just that morning. She grunted as she strained to reach her feet.

She completed the exercise, but it drained her. She'd been in the suit for three and one half hours now.

"I want to take your picture later."

"I don't think so." The blonde huffed as she sat down on the edge of the couch to catch her breath.

"Please." Michiru pouted her lips and looked up with adorable wide eyes.

"What do you want it for?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Well, Setsuna's birthday is just around the corner really . . . "

"Ut uh. No way."

In the end the Haruka submitted to a few pictures, so that Michiru could paint her portrait later and confuse their successive generations to no end.

Later that afternoon, Haruka wearily pulled off the suit and all of her clothes and flopped on the bed in all her glory. When Michiru came in, she found her nude wife curled up against the artist's pillow. The house had cooled and fine gooseflesh dotted Haruka's side. Michiru gently covered up her sleeping mate and stroked her golden hair.

Haruka stretched suddenly, mumbling softly in her sleep.

"Haruka?" Michiru watched her wife's face.

Teal eyes opened, blinking slowly.

"Are you hungry?" the artist ventured.

The blonde's eyes slid closed. "I'm awake." She sighed, her voice trailing off as she slipped back into her dreams.

Michiru giggled "I'll see you at breakfast then, sleepy head."

A week later, Haruka pushed the door open and let Michiru inside. They were both laden with bags of items from Michiru's baby shower.

"I had no idea we'd get so much stuff." Haruka again surveyed the assorted items. There had been many more people there than they had expected, but the shower itself had been lovely.

Makoto and Minako had outdone themselves. There had been tons of food. Tiny cakes with icing baby booties on them in pastel shades as well as assorted teacakes shaped like rattles.

Haruka had been handed a hefty box full of leftover goodies to take home with them. Once that was placed in the kitchen, the couple went upstairs into the nursery to put away the layette items that wouldn't require washing.

Michiru began to unpack her gifts and a small soft rattle toy dropped on the floor. Haruka knelt to get it. The mother-to-be had been given spoons that changed color if the baby's food was too hot, a faucet cover, a floating tub thermometer shaped like a seal, and one of the softest baby blankets either of them had ever seen. It was chenille on one side and velvet on the other with satin binding. Once Michiru had unwrapped the plush receiving blanket, it had become Haruka's favorite plaything.

"Are you going to keep that for yourself and force me to order another one for our daughter?" Michiru chided as she pulled out a pink diaper caddy with little bears on it.

"It really makes a great pillow." Haruka was now laying on the floor and had the blanket folded into a little square and tucked behind her head.

Michiru gingerly stepped over her lover's long legs as she put away several unopened layettes. Kazuko certainly had enough clothes. If Michiru didn't need them, she would donate them to someone who did. Haruka finally handed up the toy that Michiru had dropped.

The days seemed to fly by. Michiru had attained a nicely rounded form. Kazuko was developing well. They were amazed at how much personality she had. She was starting to play simple games now. She would push her foot hard against Michiru's stomach at night when she was snuggled against Haruka. The blonde would lightly run her fingers over the spot and the little lump would disappear, only to reappear a few seconds later. Unfortunately for Michiru, the baby seemed to wait all day for her playtime with Papa and was most active at night. Sleep was not easily had by anyone.

Haruka woke up to see Michiru sitting up beside her in bed.

She rolled on her side. "Can't sleep?" she asked reaching out for Michiru's arm.

"I had a dream," her wife whispered into the darkness.

A chill went through Haruka and she sat up. "A threat?" she stammered, her adrenaline kicking in. 'Kami-sama, not now!'

"Oh, no, Haruka. It was about the baby." Michiru was smiling and her voice was a little dreamy and distant. "I dreamed I saw her and that she was happy."

Haruka lay back, to get over the shock to her system. Michiru was very intuitive to the point of having a sixth sense. She often had dreams about things that would happen or that gave them insight into things that had already come to pass.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Michiru said ruefully reaching out to stroke her mate's cheek.

"It's all right." The blonde pulled her wife back down on the bed and Michiru rolled on her side.

"I want her to be happy." Her soft mezzo voice was full of emotion.

"I know. So do I." Haruka kissed Michiru's forehead. "She'll be much happier if you try to get some sleep while she's being quiet."

"Hai." Michiru yawned and lay back down. Seconds later her eyes shot wide open. "Oh!"

The blonde, who had been watching over her mate, started too. "Nani"  
Michiru took her wife's hand and placed it on her stomach where Haruka could feel tiny jerks at regular intervals.

Michiru sighed forlornly. "She has the hiccups."

The blonde rolled over, turned on the light, and sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll go make some tea." She sighed.

After two cups of decaf tea, Kazuko was still hiccuping and Michiru lay with her head on the table like a wilted flower. She was exhausted. Haruka noted the purple circles under her wife's eyes with concern.

The blonde didn't feel so good herself. Michiru had skipped her afternoon nap because she had been asked to play at an art reception, and now she was paying the price.

"Come on." Haruka helped Michiru up from the table and led her into their bathroom. She pulled off Michiru's nightgown and her own pajamas and tossed them back into the bedroom. The whole time her mate stood docilely clutching her stomach, too tired to fully comprehend what was happening.

When the water was warm enough, Haruka pulled Michiru into the shower with her and held her close while the soothing warmth poured down on them. She could tell Michiru was lightly dozing against her shoulder. She reached around and gently massaged the artist's lower back. After five minutes, it felt so peaceful that it took her a moment to realize that her child was also quiet. Pleased with herself, she dried Michiru and herself. They crawled into bed not even bothering putting on their nightclothes.

"It's time for bed and this means you too," the blonde whispered as she kissed Michiru's belly.

"Haruka?" Michiru's voice was very soft as she reached for the blonde and they curled together.

They awoke the next morning only thirty minutes before Michiru's doctor's appointment and were fifteen minutes late.

"I hate to let you go too much longer," the doctor said as she skimmed her trained hands over Michiru's distended belly only to be kicked for her efforts. "Seems like a very stubborn baby you have there."

Michiru's eyes lighted on Haruka. "That makes sense."

Haruka's eye brow twitched.

The doctor laughed at the subtle exchange. It was a delight to see a couple so attuned to each other.

"Let's wait a while longer and see if nature will take it's course. The baby's in a very good position for natural delivery." The doctor stripped off her gloves and made notes in her chart. "She's also a small baby and I'm happy about that."

"How much longer?" Haruka wondered.

The doctor's brow furrowed. "I just can't say for sure. It could be tomorrow or three weeks from now." Michiru groaned softly. She was ready to have her body back. Her doctor looked at her sympathetically. "It's getting pretty uncomfortable for you isn't it?"

"I just miss the small things." The violinist sighed.

"Eh?" Haruka asked, looking surprised.

The artist nodded mournfully. "Hai, breathing deeply, bladder control . . . "

Michiru saw her mate color slightly and had mercy on the blonde, letting the topic lapse.

The doctor smiled encouragingly at her tired patient. "Well, it will all be over soon."

Author's Note:  
Yay another chapter! I have always enjoyed writing about pregnant Michiru.  
The gaining of the shoe size that I mentioned is permanent. You gain it and it never goes away as well as all of your muscles relax and some women end up with coordination issues. Your hips widen. That entire aspect of my research really surprised me and is part of the reason I really wouldn't want to see Haruka pregnant. her muscles are so tightly knit for racing. Some people have argued that her senshihood would return her body to normal, but I don't know.

I think Michiru would like it though.A post pregnancy body is sort of like a badge of honor. She seems so maternal anyway and the ocean is generally associated with motherhood because it brings to mind the amniotic fluid that is the cradle for growing life. I really feel that Michiru would be a great mother and cherish every aspect of the process.

My portrayl of fetal development is also accurate. Babies become aware of their enviroment very early on.Even while still in the womb. They respond to music as well as light and temperature changes. It's amazing!

Thanks go out to my friend whom I observed throughout her entire pregnancy. I asked her all kinds of questions. Poor woman. Yay I'm an aunt now!  
Empathy Bellies are real A big thank you to Fire Child for reminding me that they exist! I had forgotten!  
http: if this chapter just meanders along. I was true to the scenes I saw when I thought about them preparing for parenting.

I got the results of my MRI and it a protruding disc. So as long as flare ups can be treated with steroids so I am good to go!

Also I got a job! A great job, a dream job! YAY!

Thank you to Klein Maus for all of your encouragement

Thanks so much to Kate for all you do. You are a great editor.

Thank you for reading, minna! As always I treasure reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

That night Michiru lay with her head in Haruka's lap. The blonde had come in fresh from a shower after exercising and hurled herself onto her side of the bed to read the latest racing magazines. 

Her interest in motor sports was reasserting itself. After the baby was born, she hoped to be able to continue her career. Her old titles had passed away, but now she could earn new ones even though that wasn't why she raced.

"Please hurry." Michiru was stroking her tummy. "We're waiting for you. We've waited for so long . . . "

This last part was said to Haruka who smiled and brushed her wife's bangs.

"Want me to rub some lotion on your stomach?"

Michiru gave a sigh of contentment. "That would be wonderful, but make sure you warm it." Her blue eyes narrowed in dire warning.

Haruka gave a resigned sigh and a smile of remembered laughter quirked her mouth. "Hai."

The first time Haruka had done this she'd simply poured the cool lotion onto her hands. However, the second she'd brought them in contact with Michiru's warm stomach, Kazuko had given a terrific leap, protesting the sudden chill. After she'd gotten over her surprise, Haruka had a hard time controlling her chuckles at her unborn child's antics. Michiru, however, having been the recipient of a strong kick to the ribs had found the whole thing decidedly less amusing.

Haruka returned with the lotion and took her time gently massaging Michiru's tummy. The violinist closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. After a time the violinist rolled to her side, but her wife kept up the steady caresses.

Haruka was still far more comfortable showing her love than saying it aloud. So she poured her heart into the strokes leaving nowhere untouched that she thought might ease some of Michiru's discomfort.

Her wife was still curled on her right side.

"Roll over," Haruka whispered.

"That's easier said than done." Michiru grunted as she sat up and pushed her body to the other side.

"Gomen." The strong hands once again resumed their loving touches.

"Mmm . . . " Michiru whispered. "Remind me to do this for you some day."

The blonde smiled down indulgently, but said nothing. When she felt that her work was finished, she put the cap back on the bottle. She looked down at Michiru who was fast asleep on top of the comforter, breathing softly. Haruka etched the tender image in her memory before moving to get a spare blanket from the hall closet. She gently covered her wife before giving her a quick kiss and turning out the light.

It was a week later when Michiru added another dab of paint to her canvas.

"So what do you think?" She asked her unborn daughter.  
There was a little movement as the child responded to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hai, me too. Maybe more yellow on the reeds," the violinist said thoughtfully.

Her works now were bright and vibrant, very different from the darkness of her early pieces. This was her second painting today. Michiru was surprised. Her once flagging energy was rebounding. The very pregnant artist set her brush down and critically eyed her work. It was finished.

Still feeling antsy, she decided to clean the kitchen and bustled down the hall at a rolling gait. Once there she pulled all of the supplies out from under the sink which was more difficult than she had anticipated because it involved bending down and undoing the safety latches Haruka had installed. The house had been thoroughly child-proofed.

When the blonde came through the front door with a bag from the pharmacy, she found Michiru busily mopping with classical music playing in the background. Haruka's eyes were wide with shock as Michiru made another pass under the breakfast table with the mop.

"Oh, you're home!"

"Didn't you hear me call?"

Michiru gave the blonde a kiss. "No, I was cleaning."

"So I see. Should you be doing that now?"

"Better now than after the baby is born, ne?"

"I told you I would take care of the housework." Haruka leaned against the counter, her arms folded.

Michiru's eyes softened. "I know. I just seem to have a lot more energy these days."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Just don't overdo it, onegai."

Just then the violinist stiffened and sucked in a breath.

"Michiru!" Haruka was quickly at her wife's side relieving her of the mop.

"I'm fine."

Teal eyes looked unconvinced.

"It's just more Braxton-Hicks contractions." Michiru sighed.

She'd had several the last few months. Although they were somewhat painful and annoying, the doctor had assured them that they were nothing to worry about.

"I think I'm going to vacuum downstairs and do another painting."

"We're out of vacuum bags," Haruka informed her wife. The blonde was secretly glad. She much preferred Michiru sitting and painting than pushing around the vacuum cleaner in her condition.  
"We're out of a lot of things." The violinist reached for the handwritten list where she'd stuck it to the refrigerator with a magnet.

Sighing, Haruka took the list. Then she held her wife by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Fine. I'll go to the grocery store. Just promise me you won't try to climb up on the roof and clean out the gutters while I'm gone."

Wide blue eyes stared up at her. "The gutters need cleaning?"

"Michiru."

The artist giggled. "Actually, I think I'll go take a shower."

Haruka gave a mental sigh of relief and kissed her wife - twice, before heading for the front door.

"I'll be back soon," she called.

A teasing voice floated back to her. "I'll count the seconds"  
Michiru stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She avoided looking in the mirror. Her stomach was so stretched that her belly button protruded slightly, which Haruka had assured her was cute, but the violinist wasn't so sure. Her back tightened again and she froze. A few moments of breathing deeply alleviated the pain. When the pressure eased, she went into the bedroom. The baby had dropped a few weeks ago. Now they were only waiting for Kazuko to decide to make her entrance into the world.

The artist was in her robe and picking out an outfit when there was a warm rush down her legs. It seemed strange. As she slowly mopped up the fluid, she realized what had just happened. Excitement and anxiety crashed over her at the same moment. She went to the closest phone and called her wife's cell phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Haruka, come home."

"Michiru? Are you all right?"

"My water just broke and I think I'm having regular contractions." The violinist's tone was matter-of-fact.

There was a squeal of tires and a horn blew.

"Haruka?"

"Sit down and take it easy. I'll be home in a minute." The blonde's voice sounded strained and distracted.

"Don't hurry. I was just going to make lunch."

"Nani?" the confusion was evident.

"They won't give me anything to eat in the hospital and I'm hungry," the violinist said sheepishly. "I was going to have some miso and maybe a little leftover calamari."

There was a sigh. When her wife spoke, Michiru could hear a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"I'll be home in a minute."

"Sore ja."

"Ja ne." The line closed.

Michiru hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. Haruka stormed in ten minutes later and loaded the violinist's things in the car.

The aqua haired woman was at the kitchen table dressed in loose flowing brown slacks and a cream button down shirt. She was finishing off her soup. Haruka got a glass of water and drank deeply.

Michiru blotted her lips lightly with the napkin and took a deep breath. "All right. I'm done," she said softly.

Haruka moved forward and placed her hands on Michiru shoulders before leaning down and planting a firm kiss on her wife's head.

"Let's go," she whispered, gently rubbing the slightly tensed shoulders. The artist released a breath and leaned back against Haruka's stomach.

"Hai."

When they arrived at the hospital, Michiru was checked in immediately. They had already filled out the paperwork weeks before, so she was wheeled directly into a well-decorated private room to wait for her labor to progress. Haruka was upstairs not too many moments later with their overnight bag. Michiru was put on a cocktail of medication that negated the pain but still allowed her to feel pressure.

"We've come a long way from the dark ages," a nurse explained and Haruka understood that she was speaking of 20th century medicine.

Several hours past and Michiru slept as her body continued to labor. Haruka held her wife's hand until it became apparent that the violinist was deep in a drug induced sleep. The nurse would come in every so often and check the aqua haired woman's progress.

The procedure looked uncomfortable. Haruka was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of such prodding.

Restless, the senshi of the wind rose and paced. Any little sound brought her restless eyes back to the bed. The blonde jingled her keys in her pocket before realizing what she was doing and folding her arms over her chest instead.

The nurse came in again. Michiru moaned lightly and shifted.

"Is it time?" Haruka asked seriously.

"Not yet, but she is dilated to seven centimeters. It won't be too long now."

Haruka glanced at her watch. It was 5:00 a.m.. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked up to find Michiru watching her through a puffy gaze.

"I'm sorry," the violinist murmured.

"For what?"

"I fell asleep and left you here all alone." Her blue eyes were slitted open and Haruka could tell Michiru was fighting the pull of sleep. She took her wife's hand and kissed it.

"You're going to need your rest."

"Hai." Michiru sighed drowsily. "I'm awake now though. It's getting very uncomfortable." She shifted as another contraction hit her.

"Make sure you breathe," the blonde reminded her wife. Haruka felt Michiru squeeze her hand as the pressure increased. This she was prepared for. It was much better to be working than to endure endless waiting.

"Haruka."

"Hai," the blonde answered worriedly.

"I want to stand up." The violinist's voice was a little desperate.

"Um . . . " The taller woman looked around frantically for the nurse. The last thing she wanted to do was endanger Michiru and the baby.

"Onegai? It hurts." The look of distress on the artist's face decided the matter and the blonde helped her up.

Michiru gripped the metal bed railing with white knuckled hands as she concentrated on breathing. The hospital gown hung loose on her small frame. Haruka slipped a hand under a flap and pressed a warm palm firmly against Michiru's lower back. Immediately, her wife seemed to relax a bit.

Michiru gasped as she dealt with the growing discomfort of her labor. Haruka was thankful that the pain was dulled. She didn't think she could stand to see Michiru suffer in some of the ways she'd read about.

Thirty minutes later a nurse came in and pronounced that it time to move Michiru to the delivery room. Once they had been moved, Haruka requested and received some ice chips, which she fed her weary beloved. The nurse who had been lenient in letting Michiru stand, now helped Haruka get her settled in the bed.  
"Arrigatou," the racer thanked her distractedly.

At this point the contractions were hard and regular. Michiru clung to Haruka's strong hand. The blonde kissed her mate's slender fingers. They were both excited and nervous. Their child was about to make her entry into the world. The doctor burst in at 6:31a.m., her hazel eyes bright over the top of her mask.

She touched Michiru's leg. "How are we doing?"

The violinist nodded in greeting as she paused to take a deep breath. "Well, you are at ten centimeters. You aren't crowning yet, but since your contractions are so intense, it should be any time now."

Nurses bustled about preparing instruments and things they would need for the infant.

"We're almost there, 'Papa'," the doctor said conversationally to Haruka, but there was no answer from the blonde as a powerful contraction nearly folded Michiru in half.

"Kami-sama." The violinist hissed.

Haruka leaned down and whispered encouragingly to Michiru, but noting the look of fierce concentration in her wife's eyes she wasn't sure her mate even heard her.

The doctor watched the fetal monitor closely but the baby's heartbeat remained strong.

"Ok. It's time." The doctor's voice brought everyone to attention.

"Kaioh-san, I have a mirror if you'd like to see your baby's head."

The answer was muffled slightly, but clear. "Hai." Michiru leaned forward to get a good first look at her daughter. "Oh, Haruka." The violinist's voice was low and elated.

The blonde licked her lips nervously, eyes looking anywhere but the mirror.

"Ok. It's time for pushing."

The artist took a steadying breath and focused on bringing her child into the world.

This was something they were doing together and Haruka held on tight as again and again Michiru pushed hard.

"Yes! One more time, you can do it." The doctor's voice was steady and encouraging.

"Michiru. She's almost here!" Haruka was excited now. They were almost through.

The violinist panted and gathered her strength for the right moment.

The doctor was already working on clearing the baby's airway. "Just one more big push."

"Hai!" The word ended on a sharp note as Michiru locked her hand around Haruka's in a death grip and delivered their wet and squalling offspring into the doctor's waiting hands.

Haruka stared at the tiny red arms and legs as they flailed and her child began to communicate with indignant squawks.

"Michiru, she's perfect," the blonde breathed reverently feeling warm surges of protectiveness. The new parents kissed joyfully, too tired and delirious to care who saw them.

"Here." Their doctor interrupted the moment by handing Haruka a pair of surgical scissors.

"Nani?" her husky voice was shocked, and Michiru laughed tiredly.

"Clip the cord. Right here."

Haruka deftly snipped the umbilical cord and the baby was whisked away to be weighed and measured.

"Ok, Mom, let's get you taken care of."

"Mama," Michiru whispered softly as the reality of her new title hit home. All the discomfort and pain had vanished from her thoughts leaving only a sense of tired happiness.

A nurse returned and placed the wrapped baby in Haruka's arms. The blonde examined the tiny scrunched face. Her daughter mewled and a tiny fist uncurled and flexed. Haruka just stared, overwhelmed.

Tenoh Haruka had been born more than fifteen centuries ago. If not for her destiny to be Sailor Uranus, she would have died long before this day. She would never have held this being, her child. Michiru had been right; this fate was beautiful.

A pale hand reached out and brushed her own tanned fingers where they protectively cradled the warm bundle. Haruka didn't even realize she was crying until the first tear splashed on the back of her wife's hand. Michiru's eyes were shining also.

"An ordinary life isn't so bad, ne, Haruka?" The mezzo voice was a soft murmur.

'Ordinary?' This was anything but ordinary.

After the ordeal of giving birth, Michiru had given in to the exhaustion that had been pulling at her. Once her wife was asleep, Haruka made several phone calls. Saturn was away, but she was assured by a quirky palace retainer who she had come to trust that Pluto would be given the message. Next, she called the Queen's social secretary and found that the thin woman was to alert the King and Queen as soon as she was informed of the birth. Both palace officials had heaped congratulations on her which the blonde promised to relay to Michiru when she awoke.

The nurse then found Haruka and told her that mother and daughter were doing well so it would be perfectly all right if she returned home to sleep. The tall blonde had simply stared at her at a loss. She and Michiru had been together for so long that they were part of each other. Haruka never slept well, if at all, when they were separated. She would just wait by her wife's side until Michiru awoke. There was a reclining chair and Haruka caught a few catnaps. The maternity ward was really too warm to be comfortable she decided.

At one point she picked up her squirming daughter and sat down beside her sleeping wife. She watched as the dark blue eyes blinked sleepily at her. She could already see the encroaching rays of green. Catching a tiny waving hand, Haruka kissed it and was delighted when the tiny fingers wrapped around her own and squeezed. Soon the baby was fast asleep and her Papa placed her gently back in her bassinet.

At ten in the morning, Michiru was still asleep, but flowers began arriving. A huge bouquet of pink roses tied to a luxuriously soft teddy bear came from the Royal family. The palace staff sent a bundle of lilies and a silver rattle. More gifts and flowers began arriving from various senshi groups and ambassadors with whom they had dealt. The interplanetary Teleflora must have made a mint today she marveled.

A frazzled looking nurse dropped off yet another large pink assortment basket. She stared at Haruka suspiciously for a moment before she left. The woman was obviously trying to figure out if these new parents were someone famous that she should know. In truth she assuredly had seen them before but their transformations were enchanted so that unless someone actually saw them henshin, they would never recognize them on the street. Queen Serenity had been very wise to think of such a thing.

Michiru's entire body hurt when she awoke. She shifted gingerly and when someone pressed a cup of water to her lips, she drank gratefully.

"How do you feel?" Haruka's husky voice was concerned as she smoothed sweaty aqua hair back from the violinist's face.

Michiru smiled and nodded. "I'm all right. Where's Kazuko?"

"They just took her for a few tests." Blue eyes looked slightly alarmed. "She's fine. It's just routine." Haruka reassured her mate.

"Oh my." Michiru had just noticed the bursts of color around the room.

Haruka winced. "When I called the palace, I didn't tell them not to tell anyone else."

The aqua haired woman giggled and the sound warmed her mate's heart. "Well, who would have thought?" Michiru asked amazed as she reached out and took Haruka's hand and gave a warm squeeze.

"Would you like something to eat?" the blonde asked. "I'll go get whatever you want from the cafeteria."

The artist nodded. "Get whatever you think looks good." Michiru was already working on pulling her hair back in a loose braid. "I need a shower. I must look a mess." She sighed softly.

"First food, then shower." Haruka leaned down. "You look beautiful." The blonde planted a quick kiss on her wife's soft mouth before going. Michiru smiled after her mate's tall form.

When Haruka returned with breakfast, Michiru had their baby in her arms. The violinist looked up, beaming at her partner. The racer laid her head against Michiru's arm. They watched together as Kazuko stretched and yawned. It was apparent that they had fallen in love all over again, only this time with their child. Haruka began to feed Michiru bits of fruit and some toast with a thin coat of jam. Michiru preferred a more European breakfast - a holdover from the time she'd spent in France as a girl. When the violinist could be persuaded to part with the baby, Haruka helped her shuffle to the bathroom and warmed the water. Working together they got the new mother bathed and dressed in a soft cotton nightgown they'd packed in her overnight bag.

They were just in time because there was a sharp knock at the door and Dr. Mizuno Ami burst in smiling.

"They all want to see you, but I got here first." She winked.

The couple exchanged glances. They knew exactly who "they " were. Haruka inclined her head with a smile.

"Ami-chan," Michiru said brightly. "Thank you for all of the referrals you gave us." The violinist's smile was sincere.

"Oh, she is beautiful!" Ami exclaimed, leaning over the hospital issue bassinet. She took in the fine curls that dotted the child's head and the tiny rosebud mouth.

There was another knock and in strode Haruka and Michiru's embryologist.

"Good morning! Oh, Dr. Mizuno. Am I interrupting? I could . . . " he gestured toward the door.

"No, no. Come in."

The doctor turned his attention to the tiny person curled up fast asleep by her mother's bed. "Wow. You took after your mother." It was true. The tiny twirls of hair were very close to Michiru's in color. "I like to come see them when they're born." He confided, then looked back at Kazuko. "She's perfect. In a few years she'll be breaking hearts. Siblings do best two to three years apart. If you want to have another one, just give me a call."

As he was moving in to say goodbye, he bumped into one of the many floral arrangements littering the floor.

"My office was going to send a little plant, but I think we need to make it a big plant to compete with the jungle you have in here," he observed with a grin. Michiru laughed politely. The man shook Haruka's hand, kissed the back of the violinist's and clapped Ami on the shoulder before sweeping out the door.

"He certainly has a lot of energy," Michiru said diplomatically.

"Hai," Ami and Haruka said together in low, slightly stunned voices.

The phone on Michiru's bed rang. Haruka deftly snagged it before it could wake the sleeping infant.

"Haruka-san?" an excited woman cried.

"Minako-chan?" The elder blonde placed the voice.

"We're coming up."

"Hai, that's fine. I'll lock the door." Haruka's eyes were shining mischievously.

"Haruka-san!"

"Oi. " The blonde winced as Minako's voice hit a piercing note.

There was a scuffle. "We'll be up in a moment." Rei's prim voice sounded over the line.

"Hai, mata ne." Haruka replaced the receiver, chuckling.

"So they're here." Michiru observed with a smile.

"Hai."

Haruka's mind traced over her friends. Minako was still Sailor Venus, although a much better dancing Venus thanks to the ballroom lessons she took with Raoul. So far love had continued to frustrate the blonde, but she had caught the bouquet at their wedding so there was still hope.

Rei was still working as Sailor Mars and probably would stay active until Neo Queen Serenity surrendered the throne to her daughter. She spent much of her time meditating and fine tuning her sixth sense. She had become quite the charismatic priestess.

Minako bounced through the door.

"Congratulations, Haruka-san and Michiru-san!"

Ami whirled to face the blonde. "Shhh!"

Minako went from one extreme to the other. "Gomen," she whispered and with an exaggerated tiptoe crept toward the bed.

A smiling Rei and Makoto soon entered.

"Come see the baby!" Minako delivered the line in a theatrical whisper.

"I see you beat us here," Mako-chan teased her.

"Only because she ran down the hall," Rei groused good-naturedly.

Ami looked horrified, but before she could say anything Michiru spoke.

"Welcome, minna," she said graciously. Her wife nodded in acknowledgment.

Makoto scooped up the baby immediately with the ease of one who has had a lot of practice. Indeed she had with three little ones of her own.

Minako was still hovering over the baby in Makoto's arms making faces at the sleeping child. Haruka was watching the gregarious senshi of love with an expression somewhere between frustration and amusement.

"We're like her fairy godmothers!" Minako clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Magical beings who will watch over and protect her." Light blue eyes turned glassy as Minako got caught up in the fantasy she was creating.

"Oi," Haruka said softly touching a hand to her head.

"Minako-chan! Aren't you being just a little bit presumptuous?" Rei hissed.

"What's her name?"

"Kazuko," Haruka offered.

"Ah," the girls sighed.

"It's very beautiful," said Makoto. "And very fitting. You're lucky. My boys were never this quiet." She gently replaced the little girl into the bassinet.

"You know she doesn't look very much like Haruka-san." Minako was inspecting the sleeping child.

"Sure she does." Rei stalked to her best friend's side. This was the first time she'd gotten a really good look at the baby. "She has Haruka-san's . . . well . . . " The senshi of fire sweatdropped.

Even Ami was now looking at the sleeping child askance.

Minako glanced slyly at Michiru whose eyes widened at the knowing look.

The infant's eyes suddenly opened and the unusual catlike shape at once proclaimed her heritage. She blinked up at the three unfamiliar faces that were looming over her crib.

"Ah," the three women breathed as one.

Kazuko began to fuss. Haruka slid through the crowd, scooped up her daughter and delivered her to Michiru. At once the artist began to coo to their fretting offspring.

"I should really get down to the lab," Ami said and bowed before quickly leaving.

"I think I have training today. Congratulations," Rei offered. The priestess was clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, Michiru-san. Congratulations on having Haruka-san's baby," Minako trilled with a smile.

"Arrigatou," Michiru answered wryly.

Makoto was leaning against the wall with a look of amusement on her face. She moved to the bed and took Michiru's hand, careful not to dislodge Kazuko, and squeezed gently.

"She's beautiful, Michiru-san."

Blues eyes smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Makoto gave Haruka a big hug.

"I would say let me get a sitter and you and I could go play some basketball." She winked. "But something tells me you aren't going to be getting much sleep the next few weeks . . . and not for the usual reason," she finished with a smirk.

Haruka chuckled. "Hai."

Author's Notes:  
Kazuko Kaioh-Tenoh June 23 at 7:01 Am.  
Yay! She's here! I think I have one chapter left. Two things to note: Lilies are usually a funeral flower, but I made an exeption here for the obvious yuri tie-in. I like lilies myself.  
Second, you can't hyphenate names in Japan (Nihon), but since this is Crystal Tokyo I thought we could make an exception.  
Michiru's mad cleaning spree if referencing the evergy burst some women get just before they give birth. It helps them get through the intense work required by labor. My friend cleaned her whole house.  
Well I hope you like it. I didn't want to describe her and leave it up to everyone's imagination, but they made me do it! I can't remember who they are.. but it was them! I did want her to have Haruka's eyes though. You have to love those eyes.  
Yes, I used the Inners for comic relief again. I do love them though!  
Thanks to Myu )  
Thank you to my dear editor for feeding me a new chapter.  
Thanks to all of my pre-readers: Harukalover, Captain Tenneal and Selina.  
Thank you to Maus and Ichigo for all of the encouragement Thank you to Angie who tweaked the last line for me. Arrigatou.  
I have a dream of breaking 10 reviews on Hamena..onegai ;  
PS: I will definitely be having surgery in the near future.  
So you may not see me for while.


End file.
